


My Best Friend the Spy

by tdgal1



Series: My best friend Skye [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Intrigue, Sexy Times, Strong Female Characters, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Skye have been best friends since college but they are both missing, Team Arrow and Team Shield are trying to find them before Hydra, Oliver does not know Felicity as well as he thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The muse came to me to do a crossover with Felicity and Skye being best friends and hackers. How well does Oliver really know his girl? Might be some inspiration from Emily saying she wants Felicity to have friends. I hope you like it.

Oliver Queen, the Arrow, was currently in the lair on the Salmon Ladder shirtless. His thoughts were varied and deep. His life had changed so drastically and that was one of the things on his mind. Ollie was a playboy who cheated, lied, partied and was a basic total waste. His time way was life changing. He came back as Oliver with a mission to right his father’s wrongs. He planned on doing this alone but then his mother hired a bodyguard by the name of John Diggle who became part of his mission. Needing computer help, Walter gave him the name of Felicity Smoak as the best in the company. His first meeting with the blonde turned out much different than he planned. Felicity started babbling about his father and Oliver smiled a real smile for the first time in years. He continued to see Felicity when he had an issue that he could not solve as the Arrow and now she was a part of his team.

His personal life was nonexistent. He had a series of bad choices in woman – McKenna, Helena, Laurel, Isabel, and, most recently, Sara. Fate threw him a major curveball with Sara. After telling Felicity, “Because of the life he led he felt it was better to not be with someone he could care about” Sara came back. Sara was just as dark and messed up as he was. Her time away consisted of becoming a killer for the LOA. Sara was much different from the young girl he took on the Gambit. 

After finding out the LOA was after her, Sara started to sleep at the lair. One night after both of them had a rough day, they drifted together. Not exactly idea but comfortable for them both. Felicity felt pushed aside when Sara came on board. Sara was familiar with computers but Felicity was in another class. Felicity’s skillset was one of the best in the country. Oliver could tell Felicity was attracted to him but he was not willing to get her any more involved with his messy life than she already was. Sara could take care of herself but Felicity needed to be protected. Not only was she the brains of the lair but her bright, positive attitude was essential to the team. 

Here is where fate decided to screw him again. His relationship with Sara was not ideal but when she was contacted by a member of the LOA it really took an unexpected turn. The member was Nyssa al Ghul, Heir to the Demon. Oliver went to the meeting but hid to be a backup but something very strange happened. Instead of attacking Sara, Nyssa embraced her and they kissed. It was not just a peck but a long passionate kiss. Sara returning the kiss was disturbing. Seeing his girlfriend kissing someone else was odd but kissing not only a woman but Ras al Ghul’s daughter was unreal. 

Sara explained that Nyssa was her girlfriend. She left her and the league after the killing became too much. Nyssa saved Sara after she left the island. When Sara asked Nyssa if she was her to take her back, Nyssa’s answer surprised them both.

“No, my love. I am here for you. My father has released me from the league after I begged him to let me come to you. Both of us have been released. I love you and want to be here with you.”

Without a thought of him, Sara answered, “I love you, too. I missed you but I could not take the killing anymore” This was said before she started kissing Nyssa again. Oliver was forgotten but strangely not as upset as he should be. 

Sara brought Nyssa back to the lair to introduce her to the team. Dig, Roy, and Thea wanted to Nyssa to be included in the team after hearing her story. Felicity did some searches that seem to confirm what Nyssa claimed. How Felicity was able to get information from a secret organization was a mystery but not totally unexpected. 

Nyssa was able to get a job at a local gym as a personal trainer. Sara was working at Verdant as a bartender. They found out Nyssa was flush with cash. When she was in the league with no living expenses, she banked all the money she received. Sara asked if Nyssa could stay at the lair with her but Felicity spoke up.

“Sara, why don’t you and Nyssa stay in my spare room until you find an apartment?”

Oliver spoke up, “Felicity, I don’t think that is a very good idea.”

As usual, Felicity bristled at the suggestion. Nyssa and Sara would stay with her. Of course, Nyssa flirted outrageously with Felicity. Sara was amused rather than annoyed and egged her on instead of stopping it. Oliver found himself becoming more irritated with this than he was when his girlfriend decided to trade him in for Nyssa. Sara found a townhouse close to Felicity’s for sale but they had another month until they could move in. 

This brought Oliver to the matter at hand which was his IT beauty. Finding himself jealous of Felicity when she started dating, Oliver had to admit his feelings were no longer platonic. The flirting from Nyssa and Sara was a constant annoyance to Oliver. Felicity blushed red when Nyssa made a comment about Felicity’s beauty and brains or when Sara touched Felicity or hugged her way too long. When Felicity had a date, with a man, Sara would joke about Felicity joining “their team” but encouraged her friend to find someone “who appreciates her in every way.” Oliver knew Sara did this to goad him. Right now, he was watching Felicity who was completely ignoring him and staring at her screen.

“Felicity”  
“Felicity”  
“Fe-lic-ity”

“WHAT??? I’m sorry, what?”

“You okay?”

“Huh, yeah, just stuff up here.”

 

Felicity was in her head and that was a scary place to be. She was thinking of Oliver, her feelings for Oliver, all his women, the statement he made about not wanting to be with someone he could really care about and then he is with Sara and her best friend Skye. Skye is the one she normally went to for these types of situations but she could not get Skye. She tried the phone, skype, texts, Facebook messaging and she even sent out a secret code through the computer but nothing from Skye. She was worried.

Felicity Smoak and Skye became friends while they were at MIT. They had several of the same classes. One day during a class on coding, Skye noticed what Felicity was doing on her laptop during the lecture and commented to her about it. They started talking code and became fast friends. Both of them had terrible roommates so they changed room assignments and became roommates. At Thanksgiving break, Felicity could not afford to go home for such a short period of time and she found out Skye had no place to go. When the Christmas break came, Felicity invited Skye to come back to Las Vegas with her. 

Donna Smoak was a very colorful cocktail waitress with tight short clothes and a bit of a brass attitude but she loved her daughter. She worked hard to feed and clothe Felicity and was very proud of her genius daughter. Even though she had no idea about Felicity’s chosen profession, she supported her to the end. Felicity told Donna about her new friend Skye and how she had no family to come home to. The softhearted mom opened her arms to Skye and there was no turning back. Christmas was a big time in the Smoak household. They were Jewish and celebrated both holidays with a vengeance. Skye was included in this tradition and it was a given that she would come to Donna’s for every break. Donna yelled just as loud for Skye’s walk to get her diploma as she did for. 

After college, Felicity and Skye talked weekly if not more. They would do a skype or Facetime call and catch up on each other’s lives. Felicity knew that Skye was caught by Shield and recruited to work for them. She also knew that Skye fell for her SO Grant Ward. Grant sounded shady to Felicity but she supported her best friend and truly wanted her happiness. Skye and Felicity were not typical personalities so Felicity understood that Skye needed a strong and weird guy. Skye comforted Felicity though the parade of women Oliver went through. She even ate mint chocolate ice cream on the call knowing that was Felicity’s coping skill. Skye found the Nyssa/Sara roommate stories to be hilarious. Felicity did not see her charisma and beauty but Skye understood the charm that Felicity’s open honesty held. Felicity’s blush when the two women flirted with her was amusing. 

Now, it had been over a week since Skye was available. Felicity contacted her several times to talk about her disappointment that Oliver was pushing her away. She knew that Skye would tell her to go out and find someone else but she wanted Oliver. Sad but true.

 

Grant Ward was furious and worried. Skye left a week ago and she has not been heard from since. Grant knew the knowledge that he and May had an affair was upsetting to her but he felt something else was wrong. Skye was emotional in spite of her mask of being cool and calm. Maybe Hydra was involved in this or was it something from her past. Phil Colson knew something about Skye and her parents but he was not just going to tell Grant. Grant was not one of Phil’s favorite people, especially now. Maybe he could talk to May and see if she would give him some information to help him track Skye.

 

Phil Coulson and Melinda May were discussing the same subject. Phil was worried about Skye. He knew she had picked up some signals from Hydra and was working on decoding them. She had been missing for a week now and Phil was afraid Hydra found out about her hacking them. She went out on a recon mission a week ago. She sent the information back and that was the last they heard from her. Melinda suggested they contact Felicity Smoak, Skye’s best friend.

“If Skye went to anyone, it would be Felicity. She is like a sister to Skye. We should check into her. Plus, you know both Skye and Felicity have ids and credit cards in different names. It would be so easy for the Smoak girl to hide her.” 

“But why would Skye hide from us, Melinda? She knows we would protect her.”

“She was pretty upset about Ward and I. Maybe that was the reason.”

“No, I don’t see that happening. Skye is too much of a pro for that.”

“We need to find her either way. We need to contact Felicity Smoak and her band of vigilantes.”

“Okay, go ahead and program to leave for Starling City and we will talk to the lovely Ms. Smoak and Oliver Queen.”

 

Felicity is watching her alerts but her mind is still on her best friend. What is going on with Skye? Should she contact Grant Ward or Phil Coulson to see if they know why Skye has fallen off the grid? Yes, Shield is a secret organization but Felicity can hack into federal databases and ARGUS so she is not worried about Shield. Besides she knows Skye’s coding so well that she can easily get in to look around. If she does not hear from Skye by tomorrow, she is hacking into Shield to get answers and that is her final answer.

 

Oliver glances down from the ladder as he has done for the past hour. Felicity still has not even looked his way. He is used to seeing her watching him when he is shirtless on the ladder. What is going on with her? Why is she ignoring him? Why does she have that contemplative look on her face? 

He jumps down and reaches for the towel. Before he can finish wiping her face, he hears Felicity gasp. She turns around grabbing her purse and runs up the stairs.

“Felicity?”

“I have to go do a personal errand. I will see you later.” That is the last thing she says before she closes the door. Oliver is stunned.

Oliver waits an hour and then tries calling Felicity. Her phone goes to voice mail. He leaves her a message and then texts her.

Oliver has called Felicity 10 times and texted her 20. Felicity is never more than 2 feet away from her phone. He is really getting concerned.

Oliver walks out of the foundry and jumps on his bike. He drives the 20 minutes to Felicity’s townhouse and walks to the door. After knocking and getting no answer, he gets out his tools and breaks into the house. 

“Felicity, are you here?” He yells out even though it is obvious the house is empty. He looks around to see if there is anything to show him why she left and can’t be reached. He spots her phone on the table. Did Felicity leave without her phone? That is a serious problem. She could not have left voluntarily or she would have her phone with her.

Searching the house further, he finds a note with his name on it and one for Dig. 

 

Oliver:

I have to leave the city for a while. It is sudden and I am sorry but I have to go. I left my cell phone because it can be traced and I do not want anyone to know where I am. I will contact you from a burner phone when I can. Do not look for me. Honestly, it might be better if you all just move on without me. You don’t need me and I may be gone for a long time. I will send a notice to HR tendering my resignation so they can find a replacement for me. 

I have no time for this but I still want you to know. I was hoping the someone you could truly care about in your speech was me. I know that it wasn’t but I was hoping it was. Take care of yourself, Dig, Roy, Thea, Sara and Nyssa. Please let them know they can stay at the house as long as they need to. 

Felicity

 

Oliver can’t breathe. Felicity is gone. She is sending a resignation letter. She plans on being gone for that long? He checks the bedroom and Felicity’s closet is empty. Her bathroom is empty and all her tech is gone. What the hell is going on here?

Oliver is about to call Dig when there is a knock at the door.

 

Phil Coulson and team arrive at the location. Finding Skye seems to be tied into her friend Felicity Smoak. He is going to ask Felicity some questions to help him locate Skye. Not only is Skye an important part of his team but Phil loves her like a daughter.

He knocks on the door and is shocked when a distraught Oliver Queen opens the door.  
“I am looking for Felicity Smoak.”

“Who are you and what do you want with Felicity?” 

“My name is Phil Coulson and I am with Shield. What I want with Ms. Smoak is between Ms. Smoak and I. Can you please let her know I am here?”

“Felicity is not here now. Again, what does Shield want with Felicity?”

“I am looking for Skye, her best friend, and I was hoping Ms. Smoak could help me.”

“Who is Skye? Her best friend is wanted by Shield?”

“No, Skye works for me and she went off the grid about a week ago. If there is anyone she trusts it is Ms. Smoak. When will she be back?”

“Felicity is gone. She won’t be back today. Where did this Skye go?”

“Mr. Queen, why don’t we go your headquarters so your team and my team can work together to find our missing teammates?”

“My headquarters? Queen Consolidated?”

“Mr. Queen, we do not have time for this. Skye and Felicity could be in grave danger. I know you are the Arrow and we need to get the Arrow team in on this so we can find them as soon as possible. It is possible they are being targeted by Hydra.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver realizes his mistake when he pushed Felicity back, Dig and Nyssa provide some clues, Felicity and Skye reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support for this crossover. I am trying to get the backstory without being too boring so I hope I succeeded. 
> 
> Join me on twitter and tumbl tdgal1

Oliver reluctantly called the team and drove to Verdant with the Shield team following. When Coulson informed him that his secret identity and the location of the lair were not a secret to them, he quickly realized it was best for the entire team to be involved in this discussion. Pressing in the code, he went down the steps with Coulson and his team following him. Dig, Roy, Thea, Sara, and Nyssa were waiting for him.

“Did we find Felicity Smoak, class of 09?” 

“Any word on Felicity?”

“Where’s the cutie?”

The team threw out these questions the minute they saw him. Then Dig asked a question when he saw Oliver was not alone.

“Who are these people and why are they in our secret location?”

Before Oliver could reply, Phil Coulson spoke up, “My name is Phil Coulson and I am from Shield. These are my team members, Grant Ward, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz. We need to find Felicity Smoak and Skye so it is best if we work together.”

Oliver saw a look pass over Dig’s face when Coulson mentioned Skye but he decided that was a conversation best left for later. 

“What do you know about Skye? Do you know about Ms. Smoak’s time at MIT?” Coulson asked the team.

At first, nobody spoke until Phil added, “We believe Skye called Ms. Smoak for help and they are both being targeted by Hydra. Their lives are in danger so no time to hold back.”

Nyssa spoke up, “I know Felicity talks to Skye every week on skype. I came in from work one night and they were talking. I heard Skye tell Felicity she was worried. Felicity told her not to worry and to remember they have things in place just in case. I did not feel it was my place to intrude.”

“Plans in place? For what? And what plans?” Oliver could not believe this. His team did not know Felicity at all apparently. Then Dig spoke up.

“Felicity and Skye have been friends since college. Skye had no family so she went home with Felicity for every break. Donna Smoak took her in as her own. Skye is like a sister to her. Felicity and Skye have credit cards, ID, passports and other paperwork under a few alias names. This was something that Skye asked Felicity to put in place after the stalker in college. Skye wanted to make sure Felicity could get away if this sicko was not caught. I believe they added names as the years went by.”

“What? Felicity has secret identities? Had she a stalker in college? What else, Dig and how do you know this when I don’t?” 

“I am sorry, Oliver but you don’t want to be close to her. Felicity and I became close when you were gone to the island those months. She slipped up one day and told me about the stalker. When I questioned her safety, she told me about the ids.”

“You don’t want to be close to her, Queen? Then you wonder why the rest of us know more about Felicity than you do? Small wonder.” Ward gloated. Oliver was rubbing his fingers together to stop from knocking the smirk off Ward’s face.

Phil stepped in. “We need to gather more information. This is getting us nowhere. What else do you know?”

“Felicity was mumbling one night when I came back from patrol. She would not tell me what was going on when I asked but I heard her say, “I will protect you, Skye. You will never have to be afraid while I can erase your tracks.’”

“Last week, I asked Felicity about Skye and she mentioned she was worried because she did not hear from her that week like she did. She assured me that Skye would secret message her if she was in trouble. She said she could not say any more than that.” Roy chimed in.

“Their secret code system! Of course.” Dig and Phil exclaimed. 

“Did anyone see Ms. Smoak before she left?”

“I did. She was working on the alerts when she suddenly grabbed her stuff stating she had some personal errand to run. That was the last time I saw or heard from her.” 

Oliver was astonished. It seemed like everyone on the team knew about Felicity except him. It was true he tried to keep her at a slight distance for her safety but he had no idea he knew so little about her. That would be fixed when she returned. Didn’t he tell her she could tell him about her day? When did it become so hard for them to talk? If the roles were reversed, Felicity would know everything about him. Well, not everything. He only told her small bits regarding the island and the time he was away. Truthfully, he only told her about it and that was only when it started to come out for another reason. 

“Okay, Skye must have sent Ms. Smoak a message through the computer. That was why she rushed out and left. Skye and Ms. Smoak are in serious trouble if they are trying to take on Hydra alone. Do you think Ms. Smoak will contact any of you? Skye is flying solo on this one it seems so I don’t feel good about her contacting us so that leaves Ms. Smoak.” Phil told the group.

Normally Oliver would jump up and say that Felicity would certainly contact them but now he is not so sure. Apparently, Felicity trusted him much less than he thought. 

“She might contact me. I told her to keep me in the loop about any trouble she or Skye found themselves in. Also, Nyssa and Sara were with the League so she might contact them.”

“I need to check out the computer that Ms. Smoak was using before she abruptly took off.”

Oliver showed Phil the screens but Felicity closed out any screens that she had open except the alerts and the outside security. Phil sat down to see if he could find the link but he knew Felicity Smoak was the best hacker in the country and if she hid or erased something, he was not going to find it.

 

Skye knew she could always count on Felicity. Felicity was her best friend and sister. Skye was in trouble and she could not contact her team. Shield was compromised and she was not totally sure who she could trust. One thing she knew for sure and that was that she could totally trust Felicity. She hated to get Felicity involved in this danger but they were linked in a way that most people could not understand. When she saw the coded message that she knew was Felicity, she almost ignored it. Felicity sent the message asking if she was okay or did she need help. Skye lasted 4 days without replying to her friend but finally gave up when Felicity used the special code they built together to stop that horrible lacrosse player who hurt Felicity. Felicity would not have gone there unless she was seriously wigged out. Skye answered letting her know she was in trouble and Felicity immediately gave the signal for them to meet at the meeting place they had previously arranged. Felicity was obsessive when it came to Skye’s safety and became, even more, when Skye joined Shield. Passports, credit cards, burner phones and safe houses were arranged in triplicate to make sure both of them had an out if they needed it. Felicity had a loving, trusting personality but the incidents that happened in college opened her eyes to the dangers that are in this world. Skye already knew that darkness but the umbrella light that was her BFF always surrounded her.

MIT was both scary and exciting for Skye. The school was known for nerds so she fit in okay but she never felt a sense of belonging. At least not until she met a black haired goth chick who was hacking a school system for no other reason than she could. When they started talking it became obvious they would be friends. When her roommate brought a guy and a girl home one night and asked Skye if she wanted to be included, that did it for her. When she told the story to Felicity the next morning, Felicity hacked into the student center and arranged for the two bad roommates to request a room transfer and for Skye to be her new roommate. Of course, she also arranged for a larger room with a private bathroom in the nicer house. Felicity shrugged that off by admitting that as long as she was in and doing a crime, they may as well benefit.

She bought a car paying with cash and had the paperwork in one of her alias identities. She was currently in a house outside of Las Vegas that was in the name of a shell corporation which was routed through several outlets. The true identity of the owner could be found but it would be extremely hard and take a lot of time and effort. Hearing the door open, she hid with the gun aimed at the door. As soon as she saw the bright color of the sundress she knew Felicity had arrived. Felicity was also being careful and she had a gun in her hand pointed in front of her. 

“Daisy bug, are you here?” a whispered voice said.

“Rainbow, I am. I missed your smiling face.” Hugs were exchanged by the two friends. Felicity opened the door to grab the supplies she brought and Skye followed.

 

***************

Felicity put the code out there days ago and still no word. She was really getting worried. She knew Skye kept her system on all the time, just as she did. The girls made a pact in college to always have the secret access to each other. Lately with Felicity being the Arrow’s computer girl and Skye working with Shield it was more important than ever. That meant that Skye was ignoring her due to a sense of protecting Felicity from the danger she was in. No way, my friend. She put her fingers to the keyboard and typed. Sure enough, she received an answer back. Skye was in trouble. Meet at Joe’s was the message but she knew Skye would understand that was the safe house near Vegas. Felicity quickly drove to prepare to meet her friend. Thoughts about the team and her job were quickly pushed aside for the girl who became the sister she never had. The team would be perfectly fine without her. Oliver would be great without her. Actually, he would probably be relieved. As much as she tried to hid her feelings for her billionaire boss, they came through. Oliver already made it perfectly clear how he felt. She was important to him but he was not interested in her personally. She had a room down the hall from Oliver yet he chose to bed Isabel for his needs. If that was not enough of a slap in the face, Isabel coming out half-dressed and letting her know her “services” were not needed was the icing on the cake. For a second the pain, shame, and humiliation were reflected on her face but she quickly shot her eyes to the ground, shook her head and told Oliver “what happens in Russia, stays in Russia” quoting that horrible slogan that Vegas used to get more tourists. 

There was no time for these thoughts, Skye needed her. Plus, it was just rubbing salt in the wound to think about Oliver and the women she had to see him go through. Was it wrong that she had a silent laugh when Sara’s girlfriend, yes, girlfriend, came to reclaim her? She was watching the whole encounter when it happened. It was for the protection of both Sara and Oliver in case they needed backup but what a show it was. Oliver’s face, when Nyssa pulled Sara into her arms and kissed her, was priceless but the utter shock when Sara returned the kiss was legendary. Felicity felt awful for doing a fist pump when she knew how much it hurt Oliver. She must be hateful because she continued on with it by offering the two lovers her guest room until they found a place. It was actually fun having them with her at the house. The flirting was embarrassing for her but she had to admit it was a great ego boost to have two beautiful women wanting her especially after her self-esteem took such a hit with Oliver time and again.

She was ready. She had her clothes, tech, cash and stash of identities and she was driving to Skye. She would find a private owner to buy a car and dump hers when she was outside of Starling. Too many people knew her face in Starling from pictures of Oliver with her at events. Being the executive assistant to Oliver Queen, CEO, put her in the spotlight more than she ever wanted. She would drive about 100 miles outside of Starling and exchange cars. Soon she would see her best friend and they would work to eliminate this threat. Maybe she could talk Skye into trusting Nyssa, Sara, and Dig if it became too much for them alone. She was keeping Oliver out of it and she knew Skye would not contact Shield.

 

The nicknames the girls made up for each other came about during college. Skye loved the bugs that pollinated the daisy so Felicity started calling her daisy bug. Skye told Felicity she was like Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows like the old song so she became rainbow. With both of them having abandon issues, it was strange that they allowed each other in and became so close. Felicity’s father left the family when she was 7 and Skye never knew her parents. This was another bond the girls shared. They both felt a fear of being left and hurt. Felicity knew how much Skye cared for Grant Ward but her fear made her step away as soon as he started to become too close. Grant was a complex man who had a lot of secrets but she wanted her friend to know the love she craved. 

Skye told Felicity she found a link to a communication between her base and Hydra. She was unable to see who it was but someone in their base was working with Hydra. Skye had been hacking into the Hydra base that she tracked the link to for several months but she was forced to get out quickly one day without whitewashing the trail back. By the time she came back to erase the trail, it was too late. Hydra left a message letting her know the gig was up and they were coming. Skye gathered up her stuff and left that same night. Going from place to place for the last few days until she received Felicity’s message. 

“Okay, we need to go back through all the communication, background, and activities of everyone on your team until we find some thread. We will split them up to work quicker. Make sure you route it through this Russian satellite I hacked into to try to throw off the trail. This satellite goes through several countries since it is a satellite from the Russian mob that Argus is tracking. Thank you, Bratva, for doing the work for us.”

“I will take Melinda to start. Who are you going to track?” Skye already knew her friend understood the unspoken request. Skye could not bring herself to check Grant Ward out but she knew Felicity would.

“I got Ward. Let’s get to work.”

 

***************

 

As expected, Phil had no luck with Felicity’s computer. Trying to track them electronically was going to be a challenge. Unfortunately, there would be no paper trail with these two either. They needed to bring up facial recognition software as soon as possible to get a hit. Phil was sure Felicity and Skye would soon wipe down any software that would give them away. 

He looked over at the Arrow team. Roy and Thea were taking to Fitz and Simmons, Sara, Nyssa, and Dig asked Grant if he wanted to train to get their minds off it until they had a plan and Oliver Queen was pacing back and forth with a scowl on his face. Phil could see the emotions on the face of the CEO when all the knowledge of Felicity Smoak was revealed. Queen quickly schooled his face into his playboy look but Phil caught it all. Skye shared with him a little bit of the history of Queen and his IT girl. Skye was absurdly loyal so she only gave bits and pieces but his research filled in the rest. Felicity Smoak was in love with her boss but he would not give her the time of day as far as a personal relationship went. He was sure Queen was kicking himself for his actions right now. Knowing others knew so much about his EA that was a mystery to him must have hurt his feelings and pride. Sadly, only half of the story was revealed today. There was much more to Felicity Smoak than Oliver Queen knew and her sunshine, babbling personality hid a strong, smart woman who suffered more than a young girl of 23 ever should. Felicity Smoak could take a dangerous relationship with Oliver Queen without blinking an eye. Phil wondered if this development would be the catalyst that would jump start their relationship or would the Arrow continue to be stubborn and deny both of them the joy they both needed? It would be interesting to find out. 

The alert on the computer pushed Phil out of his thoughts. Facial recognition software spotted Felicity going to Starling National Bank and leaving 15 minutes later. This was to pick up her secret identity stash, Phil was sure. The next hit showed her car spotted leaving Starling City a short time later. Oliver was excited to see the alerts but that did not last long.

“Felicity will dump that car and buy another one cash. We need to see if we can locate that car before she gets rid of it. I will contact Lyla to work on that.” Dig said.

“Felicity loves that car,” Oliver exclaimed.

“She loves Skye more. She will get rid of any and all evidence that will lead a trail to Skye. Believe me on this one.”

 

***************

 

Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was becoming frustrated. How hard could it be to find and remove two girls? His tech was obviously incompetent if he could not manage this. He knew he would not be able to contact his secret in Shield because the entire team was in with the Arrow, that silly man who ran around in tights. Who did that? As long as he stayed out of Hydra’s way, Strucker had no concern about the Arrow and his little band of misfits. Felicity Smoak had the attention of the German head due to her relationship with Skye. Due to the skill of the blonde girl they lost connection with her and her trail was cold. 

“Who else do we have to work the computers?”

“Yes, Edgar is very good.”

“Get him up here now,” Baron said as he took out a gun and shot the other man in the chest. “And get this mess cleaned up.”

“Edgar, you see what happens if you are not successful, right? Find those two girls and find them soon. I want Felicity Smoak and Skye found but not killed. I will brainwash them into becoming Hydra agents. They would be a great addition to our team.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out more information about Felicity, Skye and Felicity try to find the mole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get something out for you. Probably won't have another update until Monday. 
> 
> Join me at twitter and tumblr tdgal1

Skye realizes they have to move. They have been researching Hydra and her team for almost a week now. Any day now either her team, Felicity’s team or Hydra will be knocking on the door. If it is Hydra they will be doing more than knocking. 

 

“Rainbow, are you ready?”

 

“Yup. Let’s go.”

 

They drive for a few hours and then sell both cars to a dealer. With both cars and cash paid, they get another car in another name. Then they drive off. They have another safe house in WY and plan to head there. They made sure they wiped down everything in the last house and buried any connection that could be made to either one of them. After taking turns driving, they both need to get some sleep so they stop at a hotel that is nice enough not to have bugs but not so nice that they need have a credit card. They pay cash for the room and settle down to sleep.

 

*************************

 

Phil finally discovers the car that Felicity bought after she left Starling. Using the license plate number, he is able to track it to just outside of Nevada. After almost a week, he finally gets a hit on facial recognition on Felicity. They pile in the plane to travel to the safe house. Oliver is sullen during the trip. Ward is his annoying self and both teams are on edge worrying about the two young women. Phil walks over and sits near Oliver.

“Felicity Smoak is a very strong, resourceful woman. You really should be proud you have her on your team. We tried to recruit her to Shield and so did Argus.”

“I know she is remarkable. I guess I am learning more about her every day.”

“I don’t really know you and you don’t seem like a sharing type of guy but let me give you a piece of advice that you can take or leave. If you have feelings for Ms. Smoak, go ahead and do something about it. You underestimate her. She is much more than you realize.”

With that, Phil walks away and briefs the teams on the plan when they reach the safe house. Oliver listens but he is also thinking about Phil’s words. Why did it seem like there is a hidden message there?

 

*************

 

Strucker is annoyed. The found the safe house but the women were long gone. Furthermore, they wiped the place down and he could not trace them through the house or its owners. Knowing the two women involved, he did not feel they would leave any clues behind but he had the place tossed just in case. Just as he expected, there were no leads to follow. They had the car information but he felt that would lead to a dead end, too. Back to Edgar to see if he would live or die. He would live if he could provide new information. Die if he could not. Strucker did not stand for incompetence. 

 

******************

 

The two teams reach the safe house and all go inside. They immediately see the damage.

“It’s been tossed and they burned something in the bedroom,” Dig exclaimed.

“Hydra was here. They somehow zeroed in on this location. They were looking for something.”

Oliver held his breath for a minute. The house was torn up and there was no sign of Felicity or her friend. Did they make it out or did Hydra capture them? Was Felicity safe? The main reason Oliver stayed away from any relationship with Felicity was for her safety but she is not safe and away from him. He cannot protect her if she is not near.

“Do you think Hydra has them?” Roy asked Phil.

“No, I think the reason the place was tossed is because they found an empty house. They wanted clues on where Skye and Ms. Smoak went.” 

Oliver snaps and grabs Ward. “I want to know exactly what is going on here. There is something you are not telling us. Why would Skye leave your protection and not contact you? Why did she call Felicity instead? I want to know now.”

Phil walks over and puts her hand on Oliver’s shoulder. "Let’s go get in the plane and I will tell you everything we know.”

 

When they reach the plane, Phil directs them all to the conference room. 

 

“Skye found a leak. Someone on this team is passing information to Hydra. Skye found a link from this team to Hydra. That is the reason she will not contact us. She knows someone here is a traitor and working with Hydra.”

“Someone on this team is working with Hydra? So any information we find on Felicity is going to Hydra from this team. We are no longer going to work with you. We are putting Felicity in more danger by working with you.”

“I don’t want to put Skye or Ms. Smoak in any more danger. That is why I am keeping my team so close and I bugged them all. I have to find this mole.”

“Okay, we will do it your way right now but I have to make sure my team agrees and if your mole gets out of control, we will do it our way.”

 

*********************

 

Skye was becoming frustrated. So far they have not found anything out of the ordinary about any of her team. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe it was just a fluke that the link was attached to Shield. Maybe there was no leak or maybe it was someone else at Shield that was not a member. The last thing she wanted to do was believe her team was part of this. 

 

“Daisy Bug, you have to keep calm. You know the training better than most. Keep calm, keep your head, keep alert. See I still remember it.”

“I know, I know. We just have not found anything and Hydra will be coming for us again. We will run out of safe places if we don’t find something soon.”

“How about we bug Hydra? I could sneak in a place some tech……”

“No, Felicity. That is way too dangerous. You know that. You were covert, for heaven’s sake.”

“Okay, not my best idea. Let’s just keep looking. Tomorrow we will have to move again. No signs this one has been compromised but better safe than sorry. We can always double back if we don’t find any signs of Hydra being here.”

“Also, I am going to send a message to my old contact. Maybe he can help.”

“You sure you want to do that? You have been out for 3 years now. I don’t want to see you get involved again. I am sorry I got you involved to begin with. Not that Oliver Queen is safe. Let’s talk about that while we search. I want to know what is going on there.”

“Absolutely nothing, Skye. He does not think I am strong enough, model enough, sexy enough, etc. take your pick.”

“Then he is an ass. You are all those and more. You have to show him your Megan pictures.”

“Funny, no I need to move on and not think about it anymore. Maybe I should move on from the team period. Google and Microsoft are still trying to recruit me. Also, I could go to Gotham and work for WE. If I really want the thrill of working with a hero, Bruce Wayne is Batman. See, two birds one stone.”

“I can’t believe you found that out about Wayne. Who would have thought a rich playboy would be Batman.”

“The same person who would think a rich playboy would be the Arrow, I guess. No, I am done stabbing myself in the heart over Oliver. You would think I would have learned about five girls ago, wouldn’t you? Anyway, sent the code to my contact. Let’s see what he comes back with.”

 

****************

 

Jemma and Fitz were talking about this situation. Both of them love Skye and are worried about her safety. They are analyzing some samples they took from the safe house near Vegas.

“There is a leak or some problem, Fitz. That is the only reason that Skye would not contact us. Who could it be?”

“Jemma, we need to try to find a clue to find her. She is a sitting duck with Hydra looking for her. And now she has the Smoak girl with her. Between the two, it is so dangerous. I think her team is going crazy too.

“Do you think Oliver Queen is involved with Felicity Smoak?”

“He is taking this worse than just a leader for a team member, that’s for sure. Did you see his face when all the information about her came out? He was not aware of any of it.”

“I think he is in love with her. She is very beautiful and he is handsome. They would make a great couple, wouldn’t they?”

“I’ve told him that several times but he is too stubborn to do anything about it. Sorry for intruding.” Thea Queen smiles at them.

“No, we were talking about your brother so it is fine. Is he in love with Felicity Smoak? I should not ask but I am really curious.”

“No problem and yes, he sure it. He just needs to pull his head out of his ass and realize it. Or if he does realize it, he won’t act on it because he does not want her tainted with his darkness or some silly thing.”

“I found something. I need to go talk to Coulson.”

“The chemical Hydra used to burn the bedroom is a special blend that is made in New Zealand. We might be able to find some additional information there.”

“That is near the Hydra base. Right now, it might be more prudent to find the two experts and then we will work on going after the Hydra link.”

 

****************************************

 

 

Oliver was so angry. No leads and the person they needed to track Felicity and Skye were Felicity and Skye. Plus, he wanted to find out what Phil Coulson knew about Felicity. That comment about her being more meant something. The things he found out about his IT girl already was making his head spin. What else was Felicity involved in that he had no clue about? It might be time to talk to Dig.

 

He found Dig with Thea and Roy. 

 

“Hey, Dig. Can I talk to you a few minutes? We will be right back.” Thea gave him a strange look but did not say anything as they walked away.

“Dig, I want to know everything you know about Felicity.”

“Hey man, I know you are worried but I don’t feel good about sharing her secrets without her permission.”

“Dig, Felicity is not here to give her permission. This could help find her or at least, think of a place to look.”

“Okay. Felicity graduated from high school at age 16 and went to MIT on a full scholarship. Being much younger than most of her peers, she found it hard to adjust. Then she wrote a code that became well known at the school. She found that she became super popular overnight. That got the attention of a lacrosse player who became obsessed with her. He followed her, videotaped her, tried to get her to go out with him and would not stop. One night, he followed her home from the library. He grabbed her and locked her up for two days. Skye finally found out where he was keeping her and told the police. That was when the plan to always be secure came about. Felicity can count cards and is very good at Poker and Blackjack. She went around to the casinos and won a lot of money. Several of them caught her and banned her but there were still plenty more. She also went on several cruise ships and won. She used that money plus some contacts to get the fake ids. Once she got those, she opened up several bank accounts which lead to credit cards. She also used those for new passports. You know how smart Felicity is, Oliver. She can do anything she puts her mind to.”

Just then Phil came into the room telling them, “We got a lead.”

 

*************************

 

Strucker was standing next to Edgar waiting. It was obvious that Edgar was nervous. The last tech who did not get the location was laying out in a ditch somewhere and that is not what Edgar wanted to see in his future. 

 

“Edgar, what did you find?”

“I have a possible location but I will have confirmation tonight.”

“Don’t disappoint me, Edgar.” With that Baron walked out of the room.

 

************************

 

“They are in a safe house in WY. I just found out.”

“Where did you get this information?” Oliver demanded.

“From a Shield operative in Boston.”

“Why would one of your Boston people know about this, Coulson?”

“Because Felicity Smoak contacted him to ask for information and help.”

“Tell me that truth. You are keeping something back.”

“Felicity Smoak used to be a covert operative for Shield.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver discovers more information about Felicity, Felicity and Skye find some trouble on the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I could post a new chapter earlier than Monday. It is short but my brain came up with a new adventure for our two friends. 
> 
> twitter and tumbl tdgal1

“Skye, we need to move. I have a strange feeling and I learned to trust them. Let’s pack up and leave tonight. We need to take the back roads, okay?”

“Okay, I trust you and your instincts. Let’s go.”

 

After packing up, wiping down the house and making sure no trace was left behind, it was almost midnight. Skye took the first shift driving. Several hours later they found themselves on a back road in CO on their way to the next safe house in Texas. They heard a loud noise and the car started to shake.  
Skye pulled over and they both got out to see what happened. A flat tire! Felicity opened the trunk, got out the spare, tire iron and jack while Skye kept watch. Having the flat tire off and getting ready to put the good one on, Felicity noticed car lights. A pickup truck stopped and two guys got out yelling, “Need help?”

“No, thank you. We got it.” 

“Two pretty ladies like you should not be out here all alone. It ain’t safe.”

“We appreciate the concern but as you can see we had a flat tire but as soon as I put this one on, we will be on our way.”

Moving over to Skye, one of the men grabbed her. Skye maneuvered her way out of his hold and hit him in the stomach. He reached out punching her in the face knocking her to the ground and jumped on top of her. Pulling at her clothes, he told his buddy, “We are gonna have some fun tonight.” Felicity swung the tire iron out and hit the second man in the knees. Screaming he fell to the ground grabbing his knees. 

 

“You broke my kneecap, bitch.”

 

Felicity did not bother to answer but immediately went over to Skye. She picked up the tire iron and hit the guy in the back then pulled him off of Skye. Skye went over to the car and came back with two sets of handcuffs. 

 

“Move over there now,” Felicity demanded.

“I can’t. You broke my kneecaps.”

“Either move now or you stay there. I am going to set this car on fire and you will go up with it. Your choice. I don’t really care either way at this point.”

Both men moved over away from the broken down car. Skye handcuffed them both with their hands in front of them. The girls moved all the gear from the car over to their truck. 

 

“You can’t take my truck.”

 

Ignoring them, they gave the men bottles of water and took off in the truck. 

 

Skye yelled out the window, “Once we get away from here, we will call for help and you will get your truck back.”

 

**************

“Could you repeat that?” Oliver asked Phil in a shocked voice.

“Felicity Smoak was covert for us at MIT. She was one of the best. Skye was contacted by us and she asked for us to protect Ms. Smoak. Ms. Smoak agreed to work for us but she has been decommissioned for three years by her request.”

“Are you telling me Felicity was a spy for you? That is impossible. Felicity is super smart but she has no training at all.”

“Actually, that is not true. Ms. Smoak has an extensive amount of training. Your protective mode for her was totally unnecessary.”

“What type of training?”

“Guns, explosives, defense, yeah, quite a bit but we are wasting time. I have the address of the safe house. Let’s go.”

 

Oliver sat in the plane and his head was spinning. First, the information Dig provided and now Felicity was an undercover agent for Shield and she had massive training. What else does he NOT know about Felicity Smoak?

 

*******************

 

They drove until 3 the next day. The took the truck to a detailer to have a complete detailing job done on it. Felicity wanted to make sure the man did not talk about them to anyone. She still had the bruise from the hit she took after she hit the guy with the tire iron. As he was falling his fist connected with the side of her face by either accident or on purpose. She was going to use that to her advantage.

 

“My boyfriend hit me and I ran away from him. This is his truck. Can I ask you not to say anything about me or my friend if anyone comes looking for us? He runs with a rough crowd and we are so scared.” Felicity told him in a whisper.

“Who would abuse a sweet, pretty little thing like you? Don’t worry, I won’t say a word. I don’t know why you are detailing that scum’s truck.”

“It belongs to his brother who is a really nice kid. He abuses him, too. I hate to do anything mean to his brother so will you do an extra special job for me, please?” She reaches out and puts her hand on his arm.

“Of course. You just go rest and I will take care of this for you. How are you getting around if you are leaving this truck for him? I know someone who has a car for sale for a good price. I can call him if you want.”

“Thank you so much. I knew there were kind men in this world. I appreciate it. We are going to get some lunch next door.”

“I will send him over.”

 

Skye laughed at Felicity at the diner. She knew her friend hated to pull the helpless woman routine but sometimes it came in handy and right now they needed all the leverage they could stand. They were just finishing lunch when a young man came up to them.

 

“I heard you might be in the market for a car? You want to check it out.”

They went outside and made a deal for the car. Felicity went to get supplies while Skye went to the DMV to register their new car in one of their alternative ids. Deciding to drive another hour before Skye called Coulson, they started out. Stopping at a little gas station, they found a payphone and decided to use that instead. 

 

“A payphone? Wow, I have not seen one of these in years.”

 

Felicity went inside to pay for the gas and get change. Skye dialed the number she knew by heart.

 

“Phil Coulson.”

“Phil, it is Skye. There are two guys handcuffed on the side of the road in WY. They need help. There is also a car that needs to be removed. Felicity burned it so they vin would not be available so don’t bother with that. Also, in CO the truck that belongs to those two guys is waiting for them.”

“Skye, let me help you. You can trust me.”

“Someone on the team seems to be working with Hydra so I don’t feel I can trust anyone. The one person I trust with my life is standing right next to me.”

 

When Oliver realized Skye was on the phone, he grabbed the phone out of Coulson’s hand.

 

“Felicity….”

“Listen asshole, you leave her alone. You hurt her enough. Why don’t you call one of your women instead? Rainbow is talking about leaving your little crusade and if I have anything to say about it, she will.” And she slammed the phone down.

“Wow, what did you do to get that reaction? Oh, wait, I know already.” Grant smirked.

 

Everyone turned when the computer made a loud sound. Coulson looked and told everyone it was the coordinates for the men and their truck.

 

“Let’s go. We have no time to waste.”

 

When they got to the coordinates for the two men, they saw the car. Skye was not kidding. The car was burned to a crisp. The men were screaming and finally Oliver walked over, grabbed one of them and told them to shut up and just answer questions. He was in Arrow mode so they quieted down.

 

“Okay, what exactly happened here?” Coulson asked calmly.

“What did you do to Felicity?” Oliver growled.

“Which one is that?”

“The blonde.”

“I did nothing to her. She broke my kneecaps and she may have broken my friend’s back.”

“The blonde???”

“Yes, then she handcuffed us, burned her car and stole my truck. That one is a bitch.”

 

Oliver grabbed him by the neck and started to squeeze. 

“Don’t ever call her that again.”

 

Coulson walked over and placed his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver released the guy and they looked for a key to the handcuffs. Walking up the road they found the keys thrown on the side. They unlocked the handcuffs.

 

“I am calling the police. They stole my truck.”

“No, you won’t. I will take you to your truck. It has even been detailed. Take care of the car and we will take these men to get their truck.”

 

When they reached the truck, the detail guy was not cooperating. 

 

“Which one of you assholes is her boyfriend?”

“Her boyfriend? We are here to pick up the truck. This is the owner.”

 

He punches the owner's friend in the face.

 

“That is for the beating you gave that sweet beautiful girl.”

Phil spoke up, “Which girl is that? The blonde or the dark haired one?”

“That adorable blonde told me how that guy beat her up. I am not giving you any information so don’t ask. Let me see proof you are on this registration.”

 

After the two men went on their way with a strong warning from Coulson who told them he was with the government and they better keep quiet, they tried to talk to the detail guy. 

“Do you know what happened to them?” Oliver yelled.

“I am not telling you anything. I told her I would not. How do I know you are not the one beating her up?”

“I am her friend and I am worried about her. I have been trying to get her away from that asshole for a while now. Can you please help me find her so I can make her safe?” Thea asked sweetly.

 

After getting the make, model, year, and the VIN number of the car they were traveling in, Coulson pulled up as much information as he could. He discovered the name the car was registered in. He used that id to try to locate them. He found they were registered in a hotel in CO. Finally, they were going to find Skye and Felicity and get them to safety.

 

*****************

Strucker received a phone call with the location of the hotel where the two woman were. His in at Shield was finally able to contact him.They finally had some good intel. They would get those two women and make them valuable soldiers in Hydra. He was excited to have these two hackers. Felicity Smoak was the best and Skye was second. 

 

“Get the jet ready. We have two passengers who will be great Hydra agents.”

 

***************

 

Felicity and Skye were sleeping soundly at a hotel after a long day. They had no idea that everyone they were hiding from was currently on planes trying to find them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mole is caught, Felicity and Skye return to their teams, Oliver finds out more about Felicity's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. I am going to write a Tommy lives story and wanted to know what you think? It has been in my mind now so I wanted to see if this was something you would like.
> 
> tumblr and twitter tdgal1

When they got to the hotel, the teams found Hydra going from room to room. They were quickly taken down and brought to the plane to be locked up. Ward’s phone made a sound and suddenly he grabbed Dig and tried to punch him. Dig avoided the punch and Oliver stepped up behind Ward putting him a chokehold that knocked him out. Dig took him back to the plane to the holding cell while the others tried to get information on where Felicity and Skye were. Seeing a woman at the desk, Oliver went and used his playboy smile to find out which room they were in. He showed a picture of Felicity and asked if she was there.

“No, she is not. They paid for a night and left. It was the strangest thing. Here is my phone number. I get off in an hour.” Taking the paper with the number, Oliver smiled and thanked her. As soon as he was out of sight, he threw it away.

“It was a trick. They are not here. They left the car, paid for a room and left.”

“Probably realized their cover was blown so they burned this identity and used another one. Very smart. Just what I would expect from Ms. Smoak. Skye has a lot of tricks, too, so between the two them….”

“We need to go talk to Hydra. Maybe we can find out what is going on and help protect them even if they are out of our area.” May suggested sensibly.

They went to the plane to talk to Ward. He acted like he had no idea what they were talking about. Was it an act? They split up to go interrogate the other Hydra agents. The agents were a hardcore bunch but May finally broke one of them.

“Hydra has a machine that brainwashes people into doing their dirty work for them. The person does not even know they are doing it. That is the beauty of it. A sound that is pre-programed is sent to them and they do whatever the next message is. Remember the sound Grant’s phone made? That was the sound and I found a text message that was his order. It told him to get away from us and kill the other agents so they would not talk. This is the plan for Skye and Felicity. They would become agents by this process. Hydra knows how valuable they are. Felicity could not only hack but kill for them with her training.”

“NO. That can’t happen. Felicity is mine, I mean belongs to my team, and we will protect her.” Oliver spits out angrily.

Thea and Simmons look at each other. They silently acknowledge the slip that Oliver made about Felicity being his. Oh, boy.

“I understand, Oliver, but we have to find them first. These are the two best hackers in the country with training from Shield. So far, they have not made a mistake. They move before anyone can find them. They are using fake ids which we have no idea what they are, they are paying with cash and credit cards under those ids and Ms. Smoak is a talented covert agent so she knows what to do to cover her tracks. I also want to get them both back but we need help.”

“You have all of us. What help do you need?”

“Help you can’t give me unless you have some knowledge of Ms. Smoak that you are not sharing. I need to call in Cisco Ramon, who is the third best hacker in the country.”

 

*********************

Skye woke up to see Felicity on her tablet. She was concentrating deeply. 

“What are you checking into, Rainbow?”

“I am checking the street cameras at the hotel we used as a plant. Hydra showed up and the teams were right there, too. You need to see this.”

Skye looked at the footage of Grant going after Dig and Oliver choking him. What was that all about? Was Grant the mole? Oh, God, Grant WAS the mole. Skye felt her heart breaking. She felt Felicity’s arms around her and her voice telling her they did not know all the facts yet so don’t get too upset.

“You should call Coulson.”

“Yeah, I saw another pay phone near that beat up hotel. I will call after breakfast.”

Coulson saw another call from unknown number. Hopefully, it is Skye.

“Coulson.”

“Phil, it is Skye. I saw the footage. Is Grant really the mole?”

“Skye, yes but there is more. We found out that Hydra has plans to brainwash you and Ms. Smoak to become agents. You really need to come in now. This is where you will be the safest. Plus, Felicity’s team is here worried sick about her. We need you to come in. The mole is taken care of.”

“I have to talk to Felicity. Hold on.” He hears muffled sounds and then she is back.

“Yes, here is the address. Come get us now. Rainbow will sell the car and burn the identity. You need to hurry. She is worried about sitting too long.”

“Have her do it and we will be there within the hour. Be safe, okay? The team misses you, Skye.”

“Phil Coulson showing emotion? The world must be ending.” She teases before she hangs up.

Skye wipes down the room removes the camera pictures of her and Felicity while Felicity sells the car and burns the ids. They will wait for the teams to come get them. One thing she knows for sure is she will not let Ollie Queen hurt her friend again. She will be right there to put him in his place. A dirty manwhore who uses woman and throws them away. Her friend does not need that with all she has been through.

 

Less than an hour later, the plane shows up. Felicity looks unsure of how to handle seeing the team again knowing they now know she lied to them. Oliver runs to pull Felicity in his arms but he finds a small brunette directly blocking his way. What the hell? He needs to feel Felicity, to check her out for any injuries, to just know she is safe with him again but this little girl has the strength and will not let him by. Of course, he could force her but that would upset Felicity, her team, his team and he is not that kind of guy so he reaches out his hand and says, “Hi, I’m Oliver Queen. Nice to meet you, Skye. If you are important to Felicity, you are important to me.” He gives her the classic Oliver Queen smile that does not reach his eyes.

“I know who you are Ollie. Stay away from her.”

“Wait, a minute……”

“Daisy Bug….”

Skye went over to Felicity and he could hear the word debrief. Skye and Felicity had a silent conversation and Oliver felt a lump in his throat. He used to have those with Felicity but now he does not know what to think. 

“Mr. Coulson, can we please do a debriefing and catch each other up?” Felicity asks.

Skye puts her arm around Felicity as they walk into the room. Skye walks between Oliver and Felicity. Phil goes over what they learned.

“Hydra plans on brainwashing you two to become agents. It seems like Grant Ward was brainwashed but we are keeping him confined until we are sure.”

“I can talk to him and make sure he is telling the truth….”

“No, Skye. He is dangerous. You saw what he did when he attacked Dig.”

“I can do it, Felicity.”

“Okay, but remember what we talked about – together, okay?”

“Absolutely. Same for you. I think we both need to rest for a bit. Is that okay, Phil?”

“Yes, go ahead. Give Ms. Smoak a room…..”

“No, she stays with me. I will take her to my quarters. See you all later on.”

Oliver watches Skye and Felicity walk away. What was going on? He turns to Dig and points. Dig gets the message and they walk out of the conference room.

“What is going on, Dig? What was all that about? Skye is going to keep Felicity away from me..from us, I mean?”

“Something else is going on that we are not being told. We need to talk to Coulson and try to find out.”

Walking back into the conference room, Oliver says to Phil, “What aren’t you telling me? Why would Skye act that way? She doesn’t even know me and there is no reason for her to think I will hurt Felicity. I want to know what you are holding back.”

“You will have to ask Ms. Smoak if you have any questions. I am bound by confidentiality and cannot tell you any more than I already have. I told you more than I should have already.”

“It’s a little hard for me to ask Felicity anything when your guard dog is not letting me near her.”

“Those women are very protective of each other. Skye will stand by her no matter what. Now, if you will excuse me.”

 

******************

 

Oliver paced back and forth near the door Skye and Felicity were staying in for over an hour before he heard a scream. He grabbed the handle of the door and flung it open. Felicity was sitting in the bed crying and Skye was holding her. 

“Felicity, what happened? Are you okay?’

“I’m okay, “she answers shakily.

“How dare you come in here like that. What are you doing in here anyway?” Skye angrily asked.

“I heard a scream. I thought it sounded like Felicity and I wanted to make sure she was okay. Why do you hate me so much? You don’t even know me.”

“I don’t know you but I know you hurt her with your parade of women. She has been hurt enough. You are not the right person for her.”

“Oliver, I just need a few minutes. I am okay. I had a nightmare. We will be out shortly.”

“Felicity, we need to talk. I am worried about you. I have no idea what is going on here but you can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

“You already know, don’t you? Coulson told you already. Nothing left to say.”

“Felicity, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Like you told me about those five years you were away? We all have our secrets, I guess.”

“Please leave her alone now. She needs to calm down. I will take care of her.”

“This is not over. I will talk to Felicity and you will not be able to stop me.” With that, Oliver walked out of the room.

 

***********************************

“The nightmares are back. This brought it all back up for you, didn’t it? I should never have involved you. Your nightmare was about what happened, right?”

“Yes, but don’t feel guilty. I was going to come and find you either way. I will be okay. I made it through before and I can do it again. I don’t want Oliver to know. Maybe I should leave the team. I can’t tell him, I just can’t.”

“I know. You need to leave that team. It is not safe and it will bring everything back now that it is resurfacing. Felicity, that guy is no good for you. He will just hurt you. You need healing, not more pain. Why don’t you just go work for Kord, Wayne, Google, Microsoft or one of the other offers you have daily?”

“What about you? Give up Shield. You can come with me. Ward betrayed you and the team. You can’t trust them. We have to take Hydra down or get them off our backs first.”

“We will do this together and then we both walk away – I will leave Shield and Grant and you leave Queen Consolidated and Oliver, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

*******************

 

Oliver is training with Dig. He needs to get rid of some of this tension and worry. He knows something else is going on with Felicity but she shut him out. What happened to her to give her nightmares like that? He heard part of the conversation between Felicity and Skye. Maybe listening to their conversation through the door was wrong but he heard them talking when he left and decided to stick around to see what he could find out. Skye asked Felicity if the nightmares were back and if this brought it all back. What did she mean? Felicity had nightmares before? About what? That nightmare was bad. Oliver understood nightmares only too well. He had them when he came back and still did some nights. She was sweating and had the same glassy bleak look he sees in the mirror every time he wakes up from one of his nightmares. 

It became obvious early on that Felicity had a crush on him. He may have even exploited it a little in the beginning but now she is part of his team. Also, he has feelings for Felicity that he has been struggling with. Skye made that comment about his parade of women and it really hit him. Of course, it must have hurt Felicity to see that. He was trying to protect Felicity by pushing her away but now he no longer has to worry about that. If Skye had anything to say about it, Felicity would be leaving him and his mission. Wasn’t that what he wanted? For her to be happy and safe away from him? Now, he finds out she was not safe long before she ever met him. What a mess.

 

Dinner was a solemn affair. Felicity was pushing her food around her plate. Oliver noticed she lost weight in the last few weeks. He saw Skye whisper something in Felicity’s ear and Felicity picked up her fork and took a few bits. As soon as dinner was finished, Phil announced that Skye and Felicity would be going to talk to Ward. What was it going to take to get Felicity alone so he could talk to her?

*************************

Ward jumped up as soon he saw Skye. When he went to hug her, he found himself getting pushed back by a tiny blonde. This must be Felicity Smoak. Okay, no hugs then.

“Grant, why did you betray me and the team?”

“No, that wasn’t me. I wouldn’t do that.”

“Okay, I know you are lying. You were not brainwashed at all. You are an agent for Hydra.”

“Skye, are you sure?” Coulson asks.

“No, she isn’t because it is not true.”

“Make him take a lie detector and truth serum. He lied.

When they hooked him up, the test did reveal that Grant lied. He was an agent for Hydra. He was not brainwashed and he was a danger to the team, Skye, and Felicity. They had to get information out of him to stop Hydra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Felicity's past, Tony and Oliver have a jealous fight, Skye learns more about Ward's betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are shorter but I hope this chapter is worth it. Short but sweet.

Both teams were in the conference room. Skye and Felicity were sitting next to each other listening to May talk about her session with one of the Hydra agents when they heard voices.

“Just want to warn you he is on his way,” Nat told them as she breezed into the room doing a double hug with both Skye and Felicity.

“Yes, and his manner is not appealing,” they were informed by Thor.

“Phil, his anger will be directed at you since you did not tell him Felicity was back and targeted,” Cap said solemnly as he shook Phil’s hand.

“Where is she? Felicity? FELICITY?”

Felicity leaped out of her chair throwing herself into a man who’s arms immediately banded around her.

“Baby, are you okay? Why didn’t you call? You know I will protect you.”

“Who the hell are you?” Oliver demanded as he watched this man kissing Felicity’s hair and holding her tight. 

“Who wants to know?”

“Since you are manhandling someone I care about I would like your name before I throw you out of here?”

“Throw me out of here? You really don’t know who you are dealing with, do you? I am Tony Starke, also known as Ironman.”

“Tony, simmer down. I am so glad you are here. We were just discussing how we are going to take down Hydra, or at least the part of it that wants my brain, they don’t want my body, hmmm, I guess my brain trumps my body, well they could make me do stuff with my body that might be fun for them but not for me maybe…….”

 

Tony bent down and kissed her then laughed when she told him he always used that to shut up her babbles. Walking over to the table, he made a hand motion to indicate that Sara should move out of the seat next to Felicity. Sara threw him an amused look and then moved over. He ruffled Skye’s hair when he walked by.

“Hi, you been keeping watch over our girl? Never mind, I already know the answer and that over protective look. Okay, if I help out now?” Tony asked her affectionately. 

“Oh, I guess. You did make the long trip to be here and all.” Skye smiled at him.

“Coulson, why didn’t you call me right away. I had to learn through Jarvis that Felicity was using her fake credit cards. That should have come from you. And Lissy, Jarvis sends his love.”

“Tony, it was my fault. I went into battle mode when I found out Hydra was after Skye. Phil did not even know where we were until we called him. Please calm down.”

“Lissy, we need to talk. Come into the other room so we can talk privately.”

“NO. You can talk here. You are not taking her anywhere.” Oliver yells.

“Lissy, who is this joker? Why is he acting like he is your boyfriend or something? What’s going on?”

“Tony, this is Oliver Queen, my boss.”

“Boss???? Why does he think he has a right to tell me where to take you? I want to talk to you. Make sure you are okay? Are you having the nightmares again? I have to know how you are and I am going to talk to her alone, boss, so back off.”

“Oliver, stop. I am going to talk to Tony a minute. We will be back shortly.”

 

“Okay, how are you doing? Nightmares back? Tell me what is going on.”

“Yes, the nightmares are back. I am shaken up but I will be okay. I have to protect Skye. How is Pepper?”

“She sends her love. She did not want to come because she felt like I should be able to see you without either of you worrying. Lissy, we will find the threat and take care of it. The rest of the team are coming and it will be fine. I still love you, you know. What is Oliver Queen to you really? He was not acting like a boss but the way I do with Pepper. What is really going on with you two?”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing. I am not sure why he is acting like that. We are nothing to each other at all. I am not his type. He likes the brunette, leggy model type. He knows nothing about what happened except the little that Phil told him while we were missing. I am so glad you are here. I still love you, too, but I am so glad you and Pepper are happy. Be happy, Tony. Have the happiness I can’t have.”

“You can have it, Lissy. Let go of this and be happy. What do you feel about this Queen guy? I see feelings in your eyes, little one.”

“I did have a crush on him but he will never see me as anything more than his IT girl. I have accepted that, Tony. Maybe someone wonderful will come along like you did but I doubt it. It seems I had my chance but that did not work out. Then I had a thought about Oliver but nope on that one so……”

Tony hugged her and they went back into the conference room. The room became quiet when they returned. Oliver’s face was red, Dig seemed thoughtful, Thea was quiet, Sara amused, Phil was his normal self and Skye looked annoyed.

“What’s happening?”

Just then the doors opened to Hawkeye, Maria, and Bruce Banner. They all came over to Felicity hugging her and checking her to see if she has any injuries. 

“I’m fine. Really, I am.”

“Bruce, we may need you to hulk out on Ward if he does not break. Are you okay with that?”

“I’m okay with anything that will keep our Lissy safe. I missed you, Lis.”

 

***********************

 

Skye went in to see Grant alone, even though Felicity protested. Skye told her she was going to be fine and the entire Arrow and Avenger teams were outside. She also told Felicity she knew Felicity was going to be watching her the entire time. With a smile and shrug, Felicity agreed.

“Skye, I am so glad to see you. I wondered if you would actually come in.”

“Grant, why did you do it? We know you were not brainwashed.”

“My original CO turned to Hydra and convinced me to go with him. He is like a father to me.”

“So you intend to stick with Hydra and you would have had them brainwash me into being an agent? You know I would not have known who YOU were, right?”

“Skye, I would never let them hurt you.”

“You need to tell me where to find them. You can come back to the team after we take them down.”

“I don’t think I can do that, even for you.”  
.  
“Grant, you have to. They will take my best friend and I will not even know who you are. Tell me.”

For the next three hours, Grant gave her names, locations and plans for Hydra. She may love him but she had to confirm this information. After all, Grant was Hydra and how could she tell if this was true or just another trick? It hurt her so badly to know that Grant would betray her.  
Skye went into the bedroom as soon as she was done and Felicity followed. Understanding what a blow this was to her friend, Felicity held her as she cried. Skye stayed with her through the worst time in her life. She helped nurse Felicity back to health, both physical and mental after the mission went so wrong. Nothing would stop her from being there for her friend. Nothing.

“Rainbow, it hurts so bad. After all, we have been through you would think I would be smarter, wouldn’t you?”

“Daisy Bug, what did he tell you?”

“He told me he was not going to let them hurt me. That his CO from Shield turned and convinced him to turn. That guy is like a father to him. He was not even going to tell me at first but he finally did.”

“Take a few minutes to calm down then we will talk to the teams.”

 

Grant Ward was in a bad spot. Getting caught by Shield had not been part of any plan – his or Hydra. As soon as Felicity Smoak and Skye got together he knew it was trouble. The two of them together were a force to be scared of. Not just their talent but their absolute dedication to each other was extraordinary. Skye might have been able to be turned or caught and brainwashed but as soon as Felicity Smoak was involved, Skye became like a tiger defending her cubs. And when Felicity gets in trouble, she brings her entourage with her. Maybe with just the Shield team he may have been able to find a way out. With Team Arrow, the chances were getting smaller but still a possibility but now that Tony Starke found out about the danger to Smoak, he was cooked. Tony found out and then the rest of the Avengers came out of the woodwork to make sure their blonde girl was safe and sound. The last nail in the coffin was Skye. He had real feelings for Skye and the look on her face when he refused to help was the end of his resolve. Is it possible to defeat Hydra and save his life? Could he really get out from under Hydra and make it up to Skye. He really had no choice now.

 

Ward broke but it wasn’t Hulk who broke him but Skye. He told them all about Hydra and their plan to brainwash the best people into becoming agents. He gave them the location of the machine Hydra built but it was in a super secure location. They were strategizing on how to get through the security when Felicity spoke up.

“Oliver, you and the team should go back to Starling. You are needed both at QC and the Arrow Cave. What does Starling think when Oliver Queen and the Arrow are both missing?”

“QC is being handled by Walter, Sin is taking care of Verdant but no the Arrow is not being covered. I am not leaving you here without protection, Felicity. That is not up for discussion.”

“Arrow needs to be covered, Oliver. You need to go back. I have protection here. You do see the entire Avengers here, right?”

“I am going to be here, Felicity. The rest of the team can go back. Dig can be the Arrow for a few weeks. It will actually be a good way to keep us separate. I will be here and he will be there.”

The team was not happy about this especially Dig but they agreed as long as they get calls daily and get updated as soon as anything happens. Dig also said he wanted to be called immediately if they needed any help or Felicity was in any danger. 

“Hey, Thor, can you give them a ride? Maybe you and Tony? I guess we can take the plane since there are quite a few.”

“Good idea. I am not leaving you, Lissy.”

“Don’t you have a girlfriend, Starke? Why are you here throwing your weight around anyway?”

“Pepper is at home and she knows and understands everything, Queen. Why are you here? Don’t you have some models or a Lance sister to take care of?”

“Okay, let’s do a strategy session before the rest of Team Arrow leaves. They have knowledge of what has been going on and they may have some ideas.” Phil breaks in trying to get everyone back on track.

Felicity and Skye are both at computers hacking information on Hydra and their members. Felicity was following the money and Skye was checking the locations that Grant provided. They worked for several hours while the rest worked on plans to infiltrate the fortress that was where the brainwashing machine was kept.

Felicity did her fist pump and everyone turned. I found a money trail and it is something. They thought they could hide from these fingers. Nope, these fingers are magic. The things I can do with these fingers…I mean on the computer, not on anything else….well, I can do magic on other things to but we are not talking about them right now….someone stop me.”

Everyone laughed and Felicity blushed deep red.

“You all know my brain to mouth filter is nonexistent so whatever.”

Both Tony and Oliver got up to walk over to her. Tony stepped in front of Oliver which made Oliver glare at him.

“What do you think you are doing, Starke?”

“Going over to give Lissy a neck rub. She is rubbing her head which means her neck hurts and is giving her a headache.”

“I know what it means. I think you need to keep your hands to yourself with your girlfriend and all.”

“You with your parade of women is going to lecture me? I have more right to touch her than you do.”

Bruce Banner mumbles, “This can’t end well.”

Thor agrees. The rest of the Avengers and Shield watch the two men trying to come up with something to stop the train wreck that is about to happen.

“Why do you have more right to touch her? What exactly makes you think that? From where I am standing you have NO right whatsoever. You push people around because you are Ironman and feel important. That gives you no right to do anything to Felicity.”

“No, that doesn’t.”

“So leave her alone.”

Felicity stands up to put an end to what she knows is coming but she is too late.

“I will not leave her alone. I love her. She was about to become my wife.”

Team Arrow all sat with stunned looks on their faces. Skye smirked. Thor and Cap just shook their heads as Bruce quietly said, “So that came out.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arrow team goes back except Oliver, Skye talks to Oliver, Felicity's past is coming back to haunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a nice big chapter for you. I finished Oliver's Dilemma so I can totally concentrate on this one. I am also doing a sequel to The Captain's Bride and I am in the process of writing a Tommy lives story. Hope you are enjoying all these.
> 
> tumblr and twitter tdgal1

Hawkeye started to laugh and Nat told him, “Not now, Clint.”

“Are you kidding me? I just need popcorn for this movie scene. A Beautiful woman has two men fighting over her. Boss has no idea who she really is until ex-fiancé blurts it out. Classic. You never disappoint, Lissy. I love you dearly. Can’t wait for more of This is your life, Lissy Smoak.”

“Clint…just stop. Maybe we need to give Lis and Oliver a few minutes to talk??”

“Talk? He knows nothing about her and he wants to tell me to back down? Laughable. What do you know about her, bossman?” Tony sneers.

“Tony, please,” Felicity asks him pleadingly.

Oliver jumps up and starts pacing. He is doing the finger thing and Felicity knows he is upset. Skye is subdued for once. Tony is ready to jump in again. The rest of team Arrow is just sitting there waiting to see what else is going to happen.

 

******************************

 

“Felicity, we need to talk.” 

Oliver looks at her and then walks out. Felicity decides it is time to talk and settle this. 

Once they get to the room, Felicity sits down. She indicates for Oliver to sit but he just keeps pacing.

 

“Oliver, maybe it would be better for you to go back with the team. I am in good hands with the Avengers. Truly.”

“NO. I am not going anywhere. I thought we were friends? I thought you knew you could tell me about your day or anything else you wanted.”

“Friends? Yeah, okay. I did talk to you about my day when I needed to but this is different. How much do I know about your five years away? Tony will take care of me. He loves me and we are still close. I will be fine here if you go back with the team.”

“Felicity, tell me what is going on here? Were you engaged to Tony Stark? Were you a covert agent? And what happened that causes these nightmares? Talk to me, please.”

“Yes, I was an agent most of the way through MIT. I was covert. Yes, I am trained. Yes, I can fight. Yes, I know how to shoot a gun. Yes, I was engaged to Ironman. Yes, I loved Tony with everything in me but I could not marry him.”

“Why? Did he cheat on you with Pepper Potts?”

“God, no. I love Pepper and she adores me. I wanted him to be with Pepper. I want him to be happy. I still care about him and his happiness.”

“Then what happened?”

“My last mission went south. Tony and I were engaged and we were planning the wedding. He was just waiting until this last mission was completed. I was deep undercover so I could not see him. I left Shield after the mission and lived with Tony for a year. I had to break it off and I knew he and Pepper were close. She took care of him in the office and his business life. I used to call her his work wife. They had a close relationship but he never cheated on me. It was obvious that there was something between them that could be wonderful but Tony held out hope for me. He shouldn’t have.” 

 

Felicity’s face was closed off like he had never seen before. Felicity was always brightness and hope but this was a look Oliver had never seen before. He reached out and touched her shoulder like he did at home. She looked up and gave him a small smile but it did not reach her eyes. 

 

“I care about you, too. I want to protect you and be here with you. Maybe Tony should go home to Pepper.”

“Tony won’t do that and Pepper would kill him. I am sure she encouraged him to come. She loves me and trusts me. I would never do anything to come between them. I love them both too much.”

“I really don’t need protecting anyway. I am able to take care of myself. Plus, I am really not worth all of this. Everyone should go home. I have to stay to make sure Skye is okay. You should go back.”

 

Seeing Felicity like this hurt Oliver deeply. How can she say she is not worth it? She is the best thing and people gravitate toward her because she is light. He will not leave her. He can understand why Stark loves her but she is his. Not his well yes his. Oliver does not know why he is thinking this way. Felicity is a friend, right? Yes, he has eyes so he knows she is beautiful but she’s a friend and teammate.

 

“Oliver, I know you mean well but I think you should go back. I need people who really love me right now. Who know me and understand me. You know Felicity, not Lissy. You should go back to Starling and make up with Laurel. You know, gorgeous Laurel who you have loved most of your life. This is my mess, not yours. I will call Dig or Nyssa if I need help but I think it will be fine. I do have a Hulk and a Thor, after all.” 

 

She tries to laugh it off but he can see the pain in her eyes. Whatever she is hiding is bad. He can recognize that deep pain. He knows what it looks like. Felicity has the same cold, dark look in her eyes that he did when he first came back. Like he did before he met her. Before she brought sunshine and hope into his life. Before she stood up to him – her little body standing up and taking him on when he growled at her when she first joined his mission. The person who knows him as Oliver Queen, CEO, the Arrow and just plain Oliver. The one who accepts him no matter what. The one who told him she believes in him. Now, she is the one who needs someone to bring her back. Someone to talk her off the ledge. Someone to love all of her no matter what and he will be damned if he is going to let Tony Stark be that person. He is going to be that person. He wants to know all the parts of her like she knows the parts of him. Nope, not going anywhere.

 

“Felicity, I am not going anywhere. I want to be here for you. I can’t lose you. I just can’t.”

Felicity walks over and places her hand on his arm. “You won’t lose me.”

“I need to let the team know what I told you. It’s only fair.”

She walked out and sat down. Facing Team Arrow, she told them,” I need to let you know what happened. I know you found out things about me since you have been here but I want to tell you myself.”

 

Oliver sat down next to her.

 

“When I was in college, I had a stalker. He was from a rich, influential family in Boston. He was everywhere I was. One day he kidnapped me and kept me in his house. Skye tried to get help by calling the local police but the family stonewalled them. Skye contacted Phil, who had been trying to recruit both of us to Shield. Tony and the team saved me. Tony and I became close and I started to do undercover work for Shield. Tony asked me to marry him and I was doing one last mission and then we were would plan the wedding. The mission went south. It was undercover in Boston with the Italian mob.”

Nyssa gasped, “That was you? Her name was Megan.”

“My undercover name. I stayed with Tony for a year and then I broke off the engagement. Pepper was his work wife and they were close. He was better with Pepper than with me. She is perfect and he needed someone other than me.”

“I didn’t need someone other than you. Stop saying that, Lissy. I wanted to marry you no matter what. You know that.”

“Tony, you are much better off with Pepper. She is fantastic and you love her.”

“I love you, too.”

“I know and I love you but anyway, I broke up with Tony and moved to Starling. I know you heard some of this already but I wanted to be the one to tell you.”

“What happened with the Italian mob, Felicity?” Thea asked.

“I am not ready to talk about that. I am sorry. I love you all and appreciate all you have done but you need to go back and Oliver needs to go with you.”

“I already told you. I am not going back. I am staying her with you. The team will go back and we will keep in touch. I am going to be right here by you.”

“She has an Ironman, a hulk, a Thor, a best friend, an archer, Nat, Cap. What does she need you for, bossman?”

“I’m staying and that is final, Stark.”

Skye spoke up, “Rainbow needs to rest. I am taking her to the room. Let me know when we land in Starling so she can come say bye.”

 

**************************

 

Team Arrow all got together after everyone else scattered. 

“You know what happened, Nyssa. Tell me.”

“No, Oliver. I will not dishonor Felicity by telling you. She must tell you herself. It is not my place.”

“How do you know about what happened, Nyssa?” Thea asked.

“My father kept track of all the mob activities in this country. He wanted to make sure they would be no issues that he needed to step into. By the time he found out about the Megan situation and was ready to intervene, Avengers had already moved in and took care of it.”

“Wow, how did we not know all this about blondie? Also, how didn’t we know she was trained and a spy?”

“She looked really distraught tonight. Usually, Felicity is light and happy but she did not look that way today.”

“She had the look of a soldier after a war. Whatever she went through, it is still dealing with it. She looked shell-shocked tonight. Please keep us in the loop, Oliver. I know we need to go back but I wish I could stay. Thea is good on the computers so keep up with us, okay?”

“I will. You all understand why I have to stay, don’t you?”

“Yes, because you love her,” Sara tells him.

Oliver does not respond.

 

*******************

Felicity was saying goodbye to the team. She hugged them all and told them all she loved them. The agreement was daily calls and updates as soon as they were available. Dig would use the Arrow suit and Thea would work the computers.

“You are a strong woman, Felicity, you will get through this. I will not tell your story. You can trust me.”

“I know, Nyssa.” She tells her hugging her goodbye.

“We are just a call away, Blondie. I will miss you.”

“Don’t let this overwhelm you. Oliver does care and now you are in a place with two alpha males so please take care.” Dig pulls her in for a big hug.

Team Arrow is back in Starling and Felicity feels a lump in her throat. Only a few months ago, she was in the lair working on the computers and in her apartment watching Dr. Who. What a difference now.

 

*************

 

The team starts going after the Hydra hubs one by one. They are starting at the bottom and working their way up. First, this weakens the organization. Second, they try to get the leader of each hub and break them to get more information. Three, they leave a message at each one telling Hydra and Strucker to leave Shield and their people alone. Taking the tech of them is Felicity and Skye’s idea. Since the brainwashing seems to come from a tone, it is assumed that the tone comes from some type of tech. Also, they need to try to work on deprogramming these people and finding out what has been done to them. They also do autopsies on the ones who die to see if they can discover if anything has been implanted in them. They find a small implant that is very easy to take out and small enough to hide in several but not all of the victims.

 

****************

 

Skye receives a message via the link that Grant Ward was using. Strucker is trying to get to Ward and get information. Looks like their needs to be another meeting with Grant Ward.

“Grant, Strucker is trying to contact you. Will you send him a message and see what he has or am I going to have to send someone else in to convince you.”

“Skye, you are the only person I will do anything for here. Sending in someone to beat me up is not going to work. I know you know that.”

“Okay, will you do it?”

“Sure, Hydra is strong but they need to step down. Messing with Stark’s girl was a massive mistake. One I told him not to make, by the way. I knew targeting Felicity Smoak was going to bring the wrath of God down upon us. I asked him to just get you. We would make such a great team, you and I. Strucker was determined he wanted the best and he would also take second best. I tried to tell him that would result in disaster. Tony and that team killed the entire Italian section of the mob in Boston that they discovered. The rest went into hiding for several years. You don’t mess with that type of crazy.”

“You will get out to message him but you will be heavily guarded so don’t try anything at all. The best and second best will be there watching and have already put in a failsafe so don’t let that crazy come down on you.”

 

Ward sends the message. Strucker immediately replies and wants to know why Ward has been out of touch. Ward lets him know he was captured but has escaped while they were on a raid. Strucker wants to know if he can take down the Avengers and Shield and Ward tells him no. When Strucker demands he try, Ward reminds him that he warned against going against “that level of crazy.” Ward said he was hiding and just managed to get a message out but they were going to find him soon. Strucker told Grant that they were starting to feel the effects of these hits and needed a new strategy. Ward suggested leaving the two hackers alone and Strucker replied with one word – NO. 

The team decides it is time to regroup. This time, they bring Ward in to see if he will voluntarily add something to the mix. 

“Why is Strucker so determined to get Felicity and Skye?”

“Think about it. What power would they have if these two were working together to destroy instead of build; to dismantle so Hydra could just take all they wanted or could walk right in without worrying about security; to have two Shield agents who know all the workings of Shield, Avengers, and Stark Towers. This is too much power for him to let go of.”

“Not going to happen.” Tony and Oliver state at the same time.

“I told Strucker this was suicide. After that incident with the Italian mob, he should have known to stay away from that crazy but he ignored me. Tony, did your team leave anyone alive?”

“No, they are all dead. I personally killed the leader. I wish I would have been able to make him suffer but the time was limited.” Tony said coldly.

“Do you have any additional information, Ward?” Nat asked.

“No. I will give you any help I can. I choose the wrong side. I should have stuck with Shield. Strucker is too power hungry to see reason. Hydra will fall now.”

“Hydra will fall. We are not making the same mistake. A threat against Felicity and Skye will not be left out there to become another horror story.” Thor assured the group.

“What the hell happened with the Italian mob? How about sharing with the class here so we all know what is going on.” Oliver spoke in his Arrow threatening voice. He was becoming more and more frustrated with not knowing what happened to Felicity with this Italian mob deal. Why can’t they just tell him and be done with it?

“Felicity was deep undercover with the Italian mob and the mission went bad. We needed to get her out and things were going very, very wrong until we found a way to extract her. We made sure the people involved did not have the chance to hurt someone else. That is all you need to know.”

 

*****************

Since they decided to stay for a few days in Starling with the plane safely tucked away, Oliver left to run. He needed the release of angry and energy. How could he have Felicity by his side for more than two years and know so little about her? Being an expert on hiding behind a mask, shouldn’t he have noticed this in Felicity? Was he trying so hard to keep her at arm’s length that he ignored signs of the pain she must be feeling and just took her encouragement, light and healing personality at face value? Felicity has always been the one to see him for who he is and totally accept that person. Her belief in him and his mission along with her unwillingness to be intimidated by him has been his compass. When he is so strung out and tight with emotion, her touch and voice calms him down and centers him. Dig and Felicity are his true partners. The team has grown and this has been a good thing but Dig and Felicity are the parts that make up the original and necessary team for him. He is sure he would be dead by now or in jail if not for those two friends.

The desire to reach in and remove the awful hurt that Felicity still carries is unbearable. What horrible events does she have nightmares about? How could she manage to keep her positive attitude and loving personality with all that she obviously witnessed? Respect, admiration, pride, thankfulness, happiness, and yes, he has to finally admit this to himself, desire are all feelings he has had for Felicity but now he has to add wonder. He went through ghastly experience and came out of it dark and cold but Felicity went through a grisly experience yet maintained her light and charisma. 

 

****************************

 

“Skye, I want to talk to you privately for a few minutes?” 

“Sure, Tony. What’s up?”

“You tell me. How is Lissy doing really? Is she having nightmares and flashbacks? Is she starting to have the debilitating headaches again? Nobody knows her better than you, Skye. I can also see how worried you are when you look at her. What is going on? Let me help. You know I will take good care of her.”

“I know, Tony. She is trying to keep a strong front but it is tearing her up. She is having the flashbacks and nightmares and they are becoming a regular occurrence. I believe she is having the headaches again but she denied it when I asked. I haven’t seen her take her medicine but she needs to. She is not eating much and I caught her vomiting several times. I am afraid she is going to have another breakdown. Also, she is in love with Oliver Queen and he “will never see me that way.” 

“I want him gone but he is stubborn and determined. I can’t tell if he loves her and is denying it or if he is a total ass who is using her.”

“His sister told Jemma that he is in love with her but too stupid to realize it. I am not sure either. I want her away from him and I know she told him to go back to Starling with the team but he refused. Should I try to talk to him or should we try to shut him down and get rid of him?”

Felicity walked into the room and they stopped the conversation.

“Are you two in here talking about me?”

“Yup, we are. I am worried about you and so is Tony.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you really aren’t. You need to start sleeping, eating and taking your medication. You know this. This is what helped last time, Rainbow. Please let us in and help.”

“What do you want to know or talk about? Am I having nightmares again? You already know that. Am I scared? Sure, why wouldn’t I be? I am not scared for me but for all of you. I should go away so you will be safe. It is wrong for me to put you in danger especially you, Daisy Bug. I don’t want you to be captured or hurt because they are searching for me.”

“Lissy, promise me you will not do that. You can’t do this alone. You are strong but you need your team. Hydra is too big to take on by yourself. You can’t hide from them either. Plus, Skye would be in much more danger if they caught you. They would brainwash you and have a dangerous weapon against everyone.” Tony wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

“I know, Tony, and you are right. That would put everyone in more danger. I guess I am just tired and not thinking straight. Forgive me.”

“Rainbow, please take your medicine and lay down. For me, please?” Skye tells her holding out two pills in her hand.

“Okay. You know how much I love you two, right?” Taking the pills and glass of water, she smiles at the two.

“I love you, Lissy. Even breaking my heart won’t change that ever.”

“I broke your heart so your entire life would be much better. Pepper is perfect and you need her. I was an anchor around your neck. Pepper is the anchor that keeps you safe and cared for. I love you too much for you to be with someone as damaged as me. I guess I understand Oliver more now that I am back in this situation. He does not want to spread his damage around. Too bad he does not truly understand how damaged I am. I make him seem like a perfect human.”

“You are not damaged. Don’t you understand how much strength it took for you to not only survive it but to come out as loving, bright and special as you are? Felicity, everyone wants to be around you because you do spread the sunshine, lollipops and rainbows just like that old song I heard that reminded me so much of you that I gave you the nickname. Please don’t fall into depression and forget it.”

“I won’t. I am good, really. I just am tired. I will take a nap and be great.”

 

*******************

 

Even though it went against everything in her protective soul, Skye decided she must talk to Oliver Queen. He was part of the reason that Felicity was so upset and she had to try to correct all the facets that were causing the pain to return Felicity’s heart. 

Oliver was outside just coming back from appeared to be a run. Skye looked the billionaire over trying to get a good sense from her appraisal. Certainly extremely attractive, great body, bright blue eyes, confidence that would make most women pant, bad boy vibe all over him that seemed to scream, “let me take you there” but a cold look in his eyes that he covered with indifference. Yes, Oliver Queen was quite a mystery and Skye knew Felicity hated mysteries. Knowing Felicity as well as she did, she could see her wanting to solve the mystery of the playboy who came back damaged. That kinship from the pain they endured and survived but refused to allow others to see. Yup, Felicity was prime for a man like Oliver Queen. Her brightness, charisma, and empathy must be like catnip to a soul that was crying out in secret. But Skye was not Felicity. She did not have the internal desire to love and help everyone she met. Her trust and love must be earned and tested by fire. Because of that, she did not trust or like Oliver Queen. She saw him as a leech who was sucking the goodness from Felicity without giving anything back. 

“Oliver, I would like to speak to you for a few minutes. Can we go into a room and talk?

“I would like to talk also so yes, lead the way.” 

Oliver planned on learning what was going on from Felicity’s best friend and protector. Of course, there was an entire plane of protectors now but this one was the one Felicity ran away to protect. She knows Felicity better than anyone.

Skye could see the intent in Oliver’s eyes. He planned on doing an interrogation on her to find out the information that he was not privy to. Yeah, no. She planned on telling only the amount of the secret she needed to help Felicity. Skye still planned to leave Shield so Felicity will leave this man and his team. 

“What is this all about, Skye? What happened to Felicity during this bad mission?”

“Oliver, Felicity went through hell and she needs to feel safe. You can understand that, can’t you?”

“Yes. I want her to feel safe.”

“If you mean that, stay in Starling.”

“What? Are you trying to tell me I will hurt Felicity?” Oliver growled.

OMG, this guy actually growled. Who does that? Skye is amused for a second before she remembers Felicity laying down knocked out from the additional medicine Skye gave her. Felicity will be very upset when she realizes what she and Tony did but she will take the heat for Felicity to get some real sleep.

“I don’t necessarily think you will try to hurt her but you already have or didn’t you figure that out yet?”

Oliver stops for a minute. He knows he is so damaged and has hurt people already. Is Skye right? Has he hurt Felicity in some way that he is not admitting to himself? The idea of keeping her safe including from himself is first most in his mind. Hasn’t he done everything to that end? How has he hurt Felicity or is Skye just trying to get rid of him so Stark can come back in and be the hero? 

“How am I hurting her? I keep her safe and I am her friend.”

“Really? Do you really believe that Felicity wants to be friends with you? God, you really are dense, aren’t you? Felicity has been in love with you for some time now. She knows you like as she told me, “brunette leggy model types and don’t see her in that way” but seeing you parade women in front of her hurts her deeply. In the past, she was able to push it down and go on with things but she is in a terribly vulnerable place right now.”

“That is why I need to stay. I care about her. I am staying away from her in that way because I am protecting her.”

“Protecting her from what? She was a covert agent. Do you understand what she has done and where she has been? Of course, you don’t. You push her away and just take. You don’t know her. You don’t try to know her. Tony understands her. Tony loves her. You need to let Tony and I keep her safe, along with her true team. She was with the Avengers and Shield long before she knew who the Hood was.”

 

“Wow, you really hate me, don’t you? What exactly do you have against me anyway?”

 

“I hate the fact that Felicity has given so much to you and you keep pushing her away and hurting her. She needs to be with people who love her and are WILLING to tell her. Oliver, you might not be a bad guy, I don’t know, but I do know that you are not what she needs. You being here only brings out the insecurity in her. She sees you as the unattainable guy who always wants someone else. That is one thing that I can get rid of for her. I need to see her whole again.”

“Unattainable? What guy would want someone else? Have your seen her? She is so beautiful. Of course, I think of her but I am screwed up. I don’t need to darken her light. I care about her, Skye. She left Stark so why is he better for her than me? If I knew all about what happened, I could help. Tell me.”

“No, Felicity needs to tell you – if she wants to.”

“Let me talk to her then. Stop blocking me from her.”

“Fine, Oliver. Be aware that I do intend to talk her into leaving your mission. She needs to find a great man who loves her. She is worth it. Tony loves her but she was not in the place to understand how good she is back then. Handpicking her successor in Pepper Potts. Pepper loves Tony and she knew Tony was attracted to Pepper in a way. That is the type of woman she is. Everyone before her. Well, fuck that. I am going to be the person who puts her first above everyone else. Please stay out of my way. Felicity first is my new mantra.”

“I want to see her first and her feelings taken into consideration. How is she?”

“Terrible. She barely eats, she can’t sleep because of the nightmare, she is having flashbacks and she is not taking her medicine. Tony and I talked her into taking her medicine and I put a sleeping pill crushed into her water to get her to sleep. She is about to fall apart. She needs our help and support.”

 

 

**********************************

 

Oliver was distraught. Skye gave her information that he wanted but certainly didn’t like. Felicity was not sleeping or eating. What happened to her that was so bad? Why can’t they tell him?  
He went to the room she was sleeping in. He opened the door checking on her. Bruce Banner was in with her. He indicated that Oliver should enter. 

“How is she?”

“She is doing okay now. They gave her sleep medicine without her permission. I believe she will be using her loud voice when she wakes up. Lissy does not appreciate her will being taken away from her.”

“I am surprised you are not kicking me out and telling me how horrible I am.”

“No, but can I ask you a question?”

“You are in love with her so why haven’t you told her or why haven’t you done anything about it?”

Oliver thought about what Bruce asked him. Bruce was very quiet and seemed to be asking because he truly wanted to know not because he was against him.

“I just admitted to myself recently. I guess I was trying to protect her.”

“You do know Lissy does not need protection. She is one hell of a fighter. Or did you mean to protect her from you?”

“I didn’t know and yes, I meant to protect her from my enemies who might use her against me. Can I just sit with her for a few minutes?”

“Sure but Tony will be mad at me. I will go get some coffee and give you a minute.”

Oliver sat down on the bed next to Felicity. She looked so young and beautiful laying there with her hair out fanning over the pillow and she was holding a pillow.

“Oliver, Oliver”

“I’m here, Felicity. I am here.”

“No, Nick, no. Don’t hurt him. Please don’t hurt him. NOOOOOOO.”

Oliver could see Felicity was in the throes of a terrible nightmare. He sat on the bed and she lunged at him. He held her and put her hands on his chest telling her to breathe in and out, in and out. She climbed into his lap and held on to him. He held her and stroked her hair. She finally calmed down and looked at him. Felicity sat still for a minute before she realized what happened.

“I am so sorry. I did not mean to sit on you and make you uncomfortable.” She moved off his lap and stood up.

“Felicity, it is fine. I want to help. It seemed like a really bad nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yes, I will tell you…..”

“Lissy, Lissy….”

The door flew open and Tony came in frantically. Felicity flung herself into his arms. Holding her tight and picking her up into his arms, he asked: “Are you okay?”

“I was back there, Tony. I was back with Nick but instead of DeWayne, it was Oliver. I was back there and Nick was there.”

“Lissy, Nick is dead. I killed him myself. Nick will never hurt you or anyone else again.”

“I did not want you to kill him but he will not hurt me again, right?”

“You are safe. He will never hurt you again.”

“It seemed so read, Tony. I was back there and it seemed so real.”

Stroking her hair, Tony sat down and Felicity sat on him and wrapped herself around him just like she just was with Oliver. Oliver just stood there in shock. What just happened and why did Felicity leave him to go to Stark?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out what happened to Felicity, Felicity, and Oliver talk. This chapter is a chapter to clarify the relationship between the characters. I inadvertently made Oliver look like a jerk and that was not my intention. Felicity has gone through a trauma and she is looking for familiar people because of it. Oliver is trying to help her and Felicity does not mean to push him away. This chapter should clarify this. Also, trigger warnings: this chapter talks about human trafficking and rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is more about a friendship between Skye and Felicity and Felicity's past than it is a love story or triangle story with Oliver and Felicity. Most of my stories will be Oliver/Felicity because that is my OTP but this is more about the friendship. Just an explanation. You will see Oliver/Felicity but that is not the main story.

Felicity noticed the look on Oliver’s face and felt terrible. Oliver is her friend and he cares about her. She is just so outside her comfort zone and being around Tony is safe and natural. Oliver is not to blame for that. Doesn’t she become upset when Oliver does this exact thing? She hugs Tony and walks out of the room.

“Oliver, wait.”

Oliver turns around and is so happy to see Felicity calling him. When he turns around, he finds Felicity with open arms and hugging him.

“I’m sorry. I told you I would talk to you and I have been avoiding you. I am pulling an Oliver here,” she jokes.

Tony walks out and Felicity walks back into the room with Oliver following. She gives a look to Tony which he seems to understand is a reassurance that she will be fine.

“Felicity, I know I am bad at sharing and I am the last person to push you but I would really like to help you.”

“I know, Oliver and I want to tell you. I would like to do this. Let’s do a swap. I will tell you one thing about being undercover and you share an experience from when you were away. I really can’t do this without it. Do you agree?”

“Yes, I agree.”

“My code name was Megan Smith. I dyed my hair brown and I went undercover for almost 3 years. They knew I was a student but I had a fake persona for this. I had to work my way in and I did many things I wish I could forget.”

“I wasn’t on the island the entire time. I was in Hong Kong and Russia. I was in the Russian mob known as the Bratva. I worked for Amanda Waller at Argus for a time.”

“I hacked into banks, companies and the FBI and provided information to Nick Santora, the head of the Boston Italian mob. He used that information to hurt people and that was so hard for me to accept. Nick took a liking to me. My talents as a hacker and a woman appealed to him. To keep my cover, I had an affair with him. It was not one of my finest moments.”

“I killed many for Argus. I became so cold and unconcerned about anything except coming back home. To do that, I had to finish all Amanda and the Bratva asked me to do. I became the first American Captain of the Bratva.”

“Nick was involved with human trafficking and drugs. That is what Shield was trying so hard to stop. I was not the only person who was undercover. There was another woman and a man with me.”

“On the island, I was with other people. There was Shado, Slade Wilson, Yao Fei, Edward Fryers and several others. Sara was on the island with me for a time. Slade was injected with a drug that made him so much stronger but a monster. I put an arrow in his eye to stop him but it did not kill him.”

“Nick became suspicious of the woman that was with me. I tried to get her covered so he lost interest in her but he found out she was not what she claimed. He sold her into slavery but first he gave her to his men. They raped her repeatedly and I could do nothing to help her. I can still hear her screams as they did so many horrible things to her.” 

Felicity had tears running down her face unchecked. Oliver put his arm around her and held her. 

“I still hear those screams in my dreams, Oliver. I just stood there and let them do that to her. What kind of person does that make me?”

“A survivor, Felicity. You could not help her. All that would have happened was that you would have been in that room next to her having that happen to you. I am glad that did not happen. You should not feel guilty.”

“Oliver, she was gang raped and sold into slavery. I am guilty.”

“No, you did all you could. I had to choose between Sara and Shado. Fryers put a gun to Sara’s head and then over to Shado and told me I had to decide which one would live. I told him to kill me but he refused. When he went to pull the trigger on Sara, I yelled no and he shot Shado instead. Slade blamed me and tried to kill me.”

“That was a horrible place to be. It was not your fault, Oliver. You did not pick someone to die. You did not want anyone to die but that awful man killed her, not you.”

“Let’s make a deal. I will not blame myself for that and you do not blame yourself for that woman. Okay?”

“Easier said than done but I will try. Thank you for staying and continuing to support me, Oliver. I am so glad you are my friend.”

Oliver was content to just sit and hold Felicity. Pretty soon, he felt her head drop. He laid her down on the bed with him beside her. She kissed her forehead and just enjoyed having her in his arms with her head on his chest. Felicity was a survivor. What a gruesome experience for her. No wonder she has nightmares and flashbacks. If Felicity can stay bright and positive after that, is it possible he can learn to live a happy life, too?

 

The door opened and Skye came in. Oliver expected her to start another fight with him but she surprised him.

“She looks so peaceful, doesn’t she? She told you about Boston, didn't she?"

“She told me a part but I don’t know all, I am sure. It was miserable for her. I guess I understand why you pushed the Tony agenda. He saved her.”

 

“Yes, but she did not love Tony like she loves you. Tony saved her and she was so grateful. She always knew Pepper and Tony belonged together. Tony is so much older than her. She loved him and convinced herself they should marry. She would have been a good wife for him but Pepper is his soulmate. It worked out the right way.”

“I do love her, you know. I just felt it was better and safer for her to be away from my mess. I guess the same way she feels about Tony. Try to keep them away and they will be better off. What are we thinking? Felicity and I are more alike than I ever thought. How did she remain so pure and light with all that, Skye?”

“She went through a bad year after but she overcame it. She made a new life in Starling. Working at QC was one of her dreams. Even though she was way too smart for the IT department, she loved it. When she discovered you were the Arrow, she had to process with mint chocolate chip ice cream. We did a skype with both of us eating ice cream and watching Dr Who. It was a strange but fun night. You know I only want what is best for her, right?”

“I know. Tell me about the two of you.”

“We met at MIT. I had a roommate I could not stand and so did she. We became friends very quickly. It was almost like we were soulmates but not in a romantic sense but a family one, if that makes sense. I had no family and Felicity invited me for every holiday. Donna became my Mom, too. Rainbow became my sister.”

“How did you get your nicknames for each other? Not that I don’t agree with Rainbow for Felicity.”

“One night we were at a 50-60s party at a frat house. Weird for college, I know. I heard the song, Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows and I told her she was like a rainbow. Her bright colors, her beautiful spirit and her love that is so bright. It just stuck. She calls me Daisy Bug because I love those bugs. Funny. I may have misjudged you, Oliver. You really seem to be taking this well. I guess there is more to you than I saw.”

“I deserve your scorn. I have been very selfish and self-centered in my life. I did not realize how Felicity was feeling. I should have tried to find out more about her instead of letting it go. I will try to be more caring to her in the future.”

“That’s all I could ask for my best friend. I am going to sooth Tony’s feelings. He is feeling left out since she went to you and left him. You men and your egos.”

 

Felicity woke up a little later. She moved quickly when she realized the position she was in. She was practically molesting Oliver. Wow, that was not her intention. 

“I’m sorry. You should have moved me. I did not mean to sleep attack you.”

“What makes you think I mind?” Oliver smiled at her.

“Why wouldn’t you? I was keeping you prisoner with my sleep habits of holding on and hogging the bed.”

“Felicity, I feel pretty confident that I could have easily removed myself if I truly wanted to. I was enjoying it. I often think of you sleeping in my arms.”

“Wait, what? You think of me that way? No, we are just friends. I am not a leggy model type.”

“No, you are a blonde bombshell type. There is no man who would mind you being in their arms and I am no exception to that.”

“After all you heard about what I did? No, I am damaged. You deserve better.”

“Funny, that is my line. I say that daily when I think of my feelings for you. I am too damaged for her. She is light and I am dark. I don’t want to taint her.”

“You are a hero. It is hard to believe you could have these feelings for me. You never showed any indication of it.”

“I know and I am sorry. Felicity, I want to take you to dinner when we return. Is that okay? We need to date and take things slow. I normally jump into a sexual situation with a woman and you already know how that turns out. Let’s not do that. I want to do this right this time.”

“I agree. We both need to work on ourselves before we can think of being with someone else. I would love to go to dinner with me. That is after we stop people from trying to kidnap me.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out even more about Felicity's past, the team finds a way to break into Hydra but at what cost?, Felicity and Oliver finally make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut so please don't read the end if you are not a fan. I might get some criticism about Felicity and Oliver having sex but I felt it fit in with the story. Not going to spoil it but this chapter will show Felicity's mindset for doing it. 
> 
> As always, thank you for the comments.

Oliver looked down at the woman he loved, yes time to admit he has loved her for some time now and kissed her. Why did he keep her at bay for so long now? Right now, the only thing he is thinking about is how soft her hair is, how empowering it is when he hears her soft sigh and how much he wants her. Oliver always knew how wonderful she was but this is beyond what he expected. Always worried about how much danger she was in but she is much stronger than he gave her credit for. There is still a part of him that thinks she is much better off without him but he knows now he can’t be without her. Suddenly he realizes Felicity has stilled.

 

“Oliver??”

“What’s wrong?”

“That is what I was going to ask. What is wrong with you?”

“Felicity, I was wrong about so many things. My instinct is to push away anyone who comes close. My protective sense told me you would be better off without me and you would be.”

“Don’t I get to choose? What if I don’t want to be?”

“I don’t want you to want to be.” His mouth crashes down upon hers as he kisses her like it is his last chance. His hands move to under her shirt and he rubs circles under her breasts. Felicity lifts her arms up and he removes her shirt. She places her hands on his shirt and removes it. Quickly he unfastens her bra clip and it also falls to the floor. This is the first time he has seen Felicity like this and he stops when he sees the scar next to her breast.

 

“What happened here?” 

“Nick cut me when he found out I was undercover.” Felicity tries to kiss him again but Oliver is too busy touching the scar.

“God, Felicity. There was more to what happened, wasn’t there?”

“Yes.”

“Can you tell me?”

“You really want to talk about that NOW?” Felicity picks up her bra and shirt and starts putting them back on.

 

Oliver tries to pull her back into his arms but she walks out of the bedroom leaving him sitting there wondering why he screws up everything good in his life.

 

*********************

 

Skye runs up yelling, “We all need to meet. I have more Intel.”

Felicity offers to tell the team to meet in the conference room and asks Skye to tell Oliver.

“Why? You two were doing so well. I actually decided he is okay after all. What happened after I left?”

“Not important right now. Let’s get rid of Hydra and we will be together. Remember our pact.”

Felicity walks away and Skye finds Oliver in the bedroom with his head in his hands.

“Hey, we have to get to the conference room. We found a way into their highly secured complex.”

Skye sees how Oliver automatically puts his battle face on. She imagines this is what he looks like when he has a problem in Starling and dons the hood. 

 

***********************************

They all meet up and look at the images on the screen. Skye shows them where they can get in after taking out a few guards.

“This is the only place we will be able to penetrate. Once we get in, we will have to disable all the systems and then we can take control and get Strucker.”

“Okay, tell us how to disarm them.” Oliver speaks up.

“No, I have to go in and do it. I cannot explain it to you and I will have to think on my feet if I come up with an issue. There won’t be time to teach you. I have to be the one.” Felicity shakes her head.

“I can go in. Why you?” Skye looks at her friend.

“I love you but we both know this is more my thing than yours. I am the best chance of disarming them. I am going to do it.”

“Okay, we will have to set up a plan. We attack in two days. That should be enough time to plan, get all the gear we need and have Felicity set her systems up to disarm.” 

 

Skye catches up with Felicity when they all scatter. Felicity has a look on her face that Skye both recognizes and fears.

“Rainbow, what are you doing here?”

“Daisy Bug, I have to go in. You know I have the best chance of success. Please, don’t fight me on this one. I have to do this.”

“Okay but I don’t feel good about it. I have a really bad feeling and I really feel I should be the one.”

“No, I am going.” Skye recognizes that tone of voice. Felicity is going to do this no matter what. Maybe she should try to get Oliver to see if he can talk her out of it. It is worth a shot.

 

Oliver is surprised when Skye seeks him out. 

“Oliver, can I talk to you a minute?” Skye really looks shook up. It has to be something with Felicity. Since he has met this girl, the only time he has seen her terrified has to do with Felicity.

“Of course. What can I do for you?”

“Go talk to Felicity. Convince her not to do this mission. Talk her into letting me go in instead.”

“Felicity is pretty upset with me right now. I am not sure I am the right person for this.”

“Yes, what happened anyway?”

“I saw her scar. I asked her about it at an inappropriate time. She was not happy with me for that.”

“Okay, I know exactly where that scar is and the only way you can see it is if Felicity’s breast was uncovered so say no more. Okay, you will have to apologize for that boneheaded move but I really need you to talk to her.”

“Skye, what is going on here? You look frightened and the only time I see you like this is when Felicity is in danger, physical, emotional or mental. Why don’t you want her to go? I understand because I don’t either but it seems like more for you.”

“I know her too well. I can tell things about her by looking at her. She had the same look as when she went undercover the last time. I have to be honest with you. The mission Felicity talked about was not her last. I know that look and it is not good. Please talk to her.”

“What happened and why did she lie to me?”

“She probably thought you would think differently about her if she talked to you. She killed someone on that mission. She killed a man who kidnapped me and was going to kill me. Felicity is not a killer. She killed him for me but she was so upset after that she missed the shooter who walked behind her. I killed him. Felicity feels so guilty about killing that man and having another killed to protect her. That nightmare she had was that scenario but it was you instead of me who was being threatened. Please talk to her.”

“Okay, I will try.”

 

*********************

 

Knowing Skye as well as she does, she knew Skye would either try to talk her out of it or bring in someone else to talk to her. Tony or Oliver would be the ones she would pick. Yup, one of them should be arriving soon to talk to her about Skye going instead of her. That will not be happening ever. Skye will stay safe with the team monitoring everything and she will go in and disable the systems. What Skye does not know but may suspect is Felicity has a plan b in her head. She is going to place a device in the system that will blow the building sky high. It basically will piggy back off the security and blow it to bits. If Felicity does not put in a code every 12 minutes, the devise will activate. Then it will blow if a code is not put in within 30 minutes. Too many people have died because of her. Lots of them were people she cared about and that had to stop. If she is captured, the team will come in after her. She knows that but at what cost. Strucker is an evil but very smart man. He is not going to just sit there like a target and let the team take him out. Even if they get lucky and get him, there is a chance for one of her team to be hurt or killed. Not on her watch. She has used this before when she was undercover and she has perfected it just in case they needed it for Team Arrow. It is a Hail Mary type of play that is only used in the true last minute situation. Strucker, his men and her will die in the blast. That is why Skye cannot be the one. A blood sister could not be closer to her than Skye. She loves her and will do everything she can to protect her. She already killed so suicide by bombing is not really an issue.

 

The door opens. Ah, Oliver it is then. There is some surprise in her mind. Tony would have been her first thought since Skye does not trust Oliver but they must have reached an understanding. Okay, she knows why he is here and it will not work.

 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I’m sorry. I saw the scar and my normal protective instinct came out. Can we try again?”

 

Wow, Oliver really has grown up. He is going with that instead of direct attack. Interesting. If she does not make it out of this alive, at least she will have that to remember in her last moments but is that fair to Oliver? Will it be better or worse for him if she does not make it? 

 

“Sure. I accept your apology. Just bad timing.”

 

Oliver sits down on the bed next to her. Picking her up like she weighed nothing at all, he places her on his lap. Laying her head on his chest, she can hear his heartbeat. 

 

“Felicity, I am scared I will lose you.”

 

Reaching up, she places her lips over his. She puts her hands under his shirt and pulls it off. He removes her hair tie and turns her head slightly to deepen the kiss. She shifts in his lap bringing her gorgeous buns to rub against him. She reaches down and removes her shirt and bra. Now they are skin against skin. Her nipples are poking out and they rub against his and he groans. Before she even knows what happened, she is laying on the bed with him covering her. A trail of fire is left where his lips kiss and lick her. His mouth covers her breast and after licking and sucking, he gently bites down which causes a moan to come from her mouth. He smiles against her stomach as he works his way down. Soon her pants are off and she is completely naked for his eyes to feast on. 

 

“You are so wet. I have dreamed about this so often. So many ways. Bending you over my desk at work as I plunge into you after you call me Mr. Queen, you sitting on top of me on your chair in the foundry, sitting you on the med table with your legs spread and my face between your legs tasting you while you scream my name.so many but this is so much better.” He murmurs as she moans at the thoughts his words provoke. 

“You have had fantasies about me?”

“Of course. Every fucking day. I had to take so many cold showers, so many dummies were beaten to stop me from acting on these. Now you are laid out in your beauty for me and wet for me.” He licks a stripe down her and she holds on to his hair as she squirms. 

 

She tries to pull him up but Oliver won’t go. He stabs her tongue into her over and over. His fingers replace his tongue as his tongue sucks hard on her clit. She comes with a shout and Oliver slides up and enters her. He starts out slowly going in and out but when she clamps her legs around him and pushes him in, he gives in and pounds her until they both cry out. He gets a warm washcloth and cleans her up after cleaning up in the bathroom. When he comes back out, he holds her naked body next to his as she drifts off to sleep. The last thought he has before he falls asleep is that Felicity did not assure him he would not lose her like she normally does.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out just how much Felicity loves Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short and not my best chapter but I have been down sick and felt bad not posting so here it is. I will try to get my brain back to write soon. Thank you all for your patience and continued support.

The next morning, Oliver woke up with a blonde head on his chest and a smile on his face. Last night he finally decided to commit himself to Felicity and not believe he was not worthy. He felt a pair of lips kissing his chest and knew Felicity was awake.

“Hi”

“Hi” Bending down he kissed the top of her head. “Felicity, please do not go on this mission.”

He felt her stiffen in his arms. “Someone has to go in who knows computers. It is either me or Skye. I will not let Skye go in.”

“Skye talked to me yesterday and she does not want you to go in. She said she wanted to do it instead.”

Felicity immediately said no as she went to get out of bed. Oliver held her closer and would not let her up.

 

“Oliver, let go. Skye is my Thea. I will do anything, ANYTHING to keep her safe.”

“I know. I just don’t want to lose you.”

“Then make sure I am safe but I will be going. If you want me to be happy, keep my sister safe.”

“Okay,” he said softly and kissed her. 

 

After they showered and Oliver went to get clean clothes on, Felicity sat on the bed. How could Oliver ask her to take a chance with Skye’s life. Now he understood. He would really freak if knew about plan B but she had no intention of telling him unless she had to. She got dressed and made sure her backpack was packed. She shoved the things she needed for the other plan on the bottom. One more day and they would be rid of the threat to her best friend and her team.

 

They all worked together to come up with a great plan. Tony would lower Felicity into the one entrance was up on the roof that they could access. Skye would monitor from outside with the team, Felicity would go in and disarm the security system, then the team would go in and take down Strucker. They decided to go to bed early to get a good rest for the next day.

 

Felicity was not surprised when Oliver arrived at her door. After making love and getting ready to go to sleep, she expected him to bring up the mission and her staying out again. To her surprise, he just pulled her closer and told her how much he loved her.

 

Felicity took one more look in her backpack before they left. They made the trip to the complex. The entire team except Tony and Felicity stayed in the van outside the complex. Once Felicity let them know the security system was disabled, they would swarm the complex. Tony asked Felicity if she was ready and took her in his arms. Once he reached the roof, he dropped down, opened the door and Felicity waked down the steps. Tony stayed on the roof.

 

“Rainbow, are you in?

“I am in and working to get the system disabled. I will let you know as soon as it is clear.” After a few minutes that felt like hours, Felicity said the alarms were off but there were still a few more things to disarm. 

“I disarmed the rest but there is a problem. Strucker knows I am here and is on his way. I don’t think you will make it on time. Daisy, take care of my mom, okay? She is your mom now too. I love you, Skye.

“Felicity, Felicity….” “Oh no. Felicity, no.”

“What is going on?” Oliver demanded.

“She implemented Plan B. And only part of the systems were shut off.”

“What the hell is Plan B?”

“Felicity created a fail-safe in case we were in a situation that there was no end. She put a bomb in the system and the only way it can be disabled is if a code is put in within 30 minutes. If not the building, and everyone in it, will be destroyed.”

Oliver felt his heart stop. He had to get in there and get her. The entire team went into battle mode. The guards were taken out one by one and they went all stormed the building.

“Tony, did you come to get your blonde beauty?” Strucker said from an open doorway. “And who is the guy in a Halloween costume?”

“The man who is going to kill you,” Oliver said in his Arrow voice.

“Really? I don’t think Tony will let you near me with me having a gun to his love’s head, greenie.”

Strucker moved out of the doorway and they could see a gun pressed to Felicity’s head. Seeing the gun against her head made Oliver sick.

“You guys just need to go. You need to get out of here.” Felicity told them and her eyes went to Oliver.

“Not without you.”

“You know that is not going to happen this time.” 

“Not without you.”

Strucker pulled her back into the room and locked the door. 

“You will join me and we will rebuild Hydra. With your skills and my brain, we will have it rebuilt in no time.”

“There will be no brainwashing, Strucker. We are going to die together but there will be no Hydra. I planted a devise and the we only have 10 minutes left. You and I will die together.”

“What? You planted a bomb? Why would you do that?”

“Because I don’t want to become a weapon for you. You and I will die together and that will be the end of it.”

“You won’t because your team is here.”

“No, I knew the team would not leave me. The bomb will only affect you and me,” she told him as she took a pair of handcuffs out of her sleeve and attached them to both of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Felicity?

Strucker looked at Felicity thoughtfully. She looked back at him with expression. 

 

“You will die also if this is true.”

 

“Yes, but my sister and my team will be safe. The world will be rid of another threat and you will also be dead. Did you really read my file or did you just see me as a ditzy blonde? That is a mistake a lot of people make. That is what made me a good Shield agent. Your call.”

 

“Yes, I can see that would be a mistake. I did not get where I am making those type of mistakes. Alive I still have a chance of escape, a chance to regain my glory, a chance for Hydra but dead all is lost. You win, Ms. Smoak.”

 

“Give me the gun slowly. Remember I have to actually put in a code, a code only I know, and a dead Felicity cannot do that, right?”

 

Strucker gives her the gun and she unlocks the door.

 

Oliver is livid. Why were they all standing outside of a door where Felicity was in danger? This is the mighty Avengers? This is the group that is going to be the savior for the country? 

 

“What are we waiting for?” Oliver growls.

 

“We are waiting for Felicity to do what she has planned. She has another play except this. Yes, she did this to make sure Skye was safe but she also planned on a way to get out. We give her 3 more minutes and then we go in.”

 

“I am not going to wait for her to die. That is your great plan?”

 

“Give her the time, Oliver. We will go in if she is not successful. I am not going to let her die. You know that, don’t you?” Skye looks into his eyes.

 

Part of him just wants to break that door down but he also knows that Skye loves Felicity and she would not just let this happen unless she believed it was the best thing to do. He will give them the 3 minutes but that is all.

 

“Everyone in place. We will go in 2 minutes.”

 

Just as Oliver was ready to shoot one of his exploding arrows into the door, it opened. Felicity walked out with the gun in her hand with Strucker in front of her. She is not holding the gun at his head but down at her side. Phil and May walk over and handcuff Strucker. Oliver runs over to hug her but she is running in another direction. Looking in that direction he sees Tony Stark. Is Felicity going to Stark? His heart drops until he sees Felicity hugging Skye with tears running down both of their faces. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Are you? You are the one who was in the room with a maniac. Did you put the code in?”

 

Felicity reached down and put a code in a small device she had hidden on a bracelet. Seeing that pulled him out of his stupor. His arms went around Felicity and the pieces of him suddenly came back together. His emotions had shattered his entire body and heart but now he felt them back in place. Skye dropped her arms and pushed Felicity into his. Without even thinking about it, he found himself kissing her face – her nose, her cheeks, her forehead and finally his lips were on hers. 

 

“I thought I was going to lose you. Are you okay?

 

“I’m okay. I’m okay. I’m okay.”

 

“What were you thinking? Why did you do that?” 

 

Pulling out of his arms, she frowns.

 

“I told you I would do ANYTHING to save my sister. I told you she was my Thea. You would do anything for Thea, I will do anything for Skye.”

 

“There is equipment in there for the brainwashing along with the drugs needed. Are you planning on using it on Strucker?” Turning around, she addresses the team.

 

“Lissy, what do you want to be done with him?” Nat asks her softly.

“We cannot let him have another chance for this. If he gets another chance, he will go right back to his old ways. We have to make sure that never happens. Either he goes into a Shield prison with no contact with Grant Ward or he goes in that room. Which one do you think will be most effective?”

 

Oliver is stunned. Is this Felicity talking? She does not coldly talk about brainwashing someone. His Felicity is light. She saves things. She brings love and joy, not death and dark. That is his motto, not hers. He loves her but does he really know her? Was Stark right when he told him Felicity was different than he thought? Skye told him bits and pieces. Coulson told him she was tough and he did not need to hold back with her. Dig even understands her. What has he done to both of them by pushing her away so often? Things are going to change when they return. Oliver will talk to her, they will go out together and find out everything there is to see. Thea told him he needed to let someone in and he is going to. Felicity can take hearing about those 5 years. She went through her own crucible. What an arrogant fool he has been.

 

“Get Ward in here. He knows how this works. Put Strucker in the chair with the straps on his hands and feet.”

 

“Lissy, this is the best plan. We don’t know how many people are still out there with Hydra or brainwashed by them. We can’t take a chance. We need to cut off the head now while we have the chance.”

 

“I know but I still do not have to like it. You are right. No chance can be taken. Do what you need to do to keep Skye safe. What about Ward? Can you trust him?”

 

“Yes, we can. I will be right next to him the entire time. In my heart, I believe he will not do anything to hurt me. He wanted me to be brainwashed and under his control. He now knows that will not happen so this will be his best chance to ever have any relationship with me.”

 

“Then I will be in there with you. This will be very emotional for you. I am not leaving you in there without me.”

 

“No, Rainbow. You are exhausted. You just went through a trauma and you need to be checked out medically. I can do it. I will be fine.”

“Don’t argue with me when you already know I am going to be with you. One more hurdle and we will be free. Plans remember?” She holds her finger out and the girls do a weird handshake. Skye nods as Ward walks in.

 

“Grant, I need you to set this brainwashing machine up. We are using it on Strucker. Are you going to help?”

 

“Do I have a choice?”

 

“Yes, you can help and save both of your lives or I can have Nat bring the big man out and have him kill you both. Which one do you prefer?”

 

“I think I will help. Let’s go.”

 

Ward, Nat, Felicity and Skye go into the room. Half an hour later, Strucker comes out of the room and there is a noticeable change. He eyes no longer have that intensity and he looks shy and unassuming. Coulson is talking to him in a quiet voice. Skye and Grant are talking with Felicity listening with no expression.

 

When they return to the plane, everyone scatters to their rooms. May goes to pilot them to the secret location where both Ward and Strucker will be dropped. 

 

Felicity goes into a room with Skye to Oliver’s chagrin. Surprisingly Banner comes up to him.

 

“She will come to you. Right now those two are not going to be apart until they talk this all out. Just be patient and she will seek you out.”

 

“I just don’t know what all this means. I know she loves Skye and I would never stand in the way of her friendship but I need to see her.”

“You love her but you don’t understand her. That is not a judgment but just a fact. The bond between those two is not like any other. She loves you but she needs to have this time with the person who knows all of her. I hope you get the chance to hear all about their friendship. They went through things that most people don’t even know about. Give her time. She has loved you for a long time.”

 

“She has? Why didn’t she ever tell me? I knew she was attracted to me nut I thought it was just a crush. All this wasted time and I know it was my fault. I knew she was special. She was the first person I actually saw as a person. A touch from her calms me down, her opinion is the one I trust completely when I am away from her I feel like I am missing part of me. Why would it take me so long to figure it out?”

 

“Oliver, you can’t do the what if game. Move on with what you have now. Do you want to know the secret of my two selves? People think I am only angry when I become the big guy but the truth is, I am always angry. I tried to change myself after what happened but I was only able to regain my truth when I accepted what happened and learned how to move on with it. You need to do the same.”

 

Felicity came out of the room over an hour later. Oliver was waiting for her.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“We need to talk,” she told him quietly

Oliver felt a lump in his throat. Her tone sounded so solemn and that was not a good sign. He followed her into the room and closed the door.

“Oliver, Skye and I talked and we made a decision. Skye is leaving Shield and I am leaving the team. We are going to take some time off, go see Mom and get some clarity. I am sorry. I have been teaching Sara a lot about the systems. She already knew anyway.”

“Felicity, what are you saying? Are you leaving the team? Are you leaving me? I love you and I don’t want you to leave. You always tell me, to be honest, and this is me being honest. Don’t leave.”

“Oliver, you don’t really know me. You love Felicity but you don’t really know Lissy. You don’t know me.”

“I want to. I want to know all of you. I do love you. I know I have not tried hard enough to know all about you but I want to find out. Do you love me?”

“Oliver, I am damaged and you deserve much better. You have no idea about all I have done. You heard me telling the team that Strucker should be taken out so he could not hurt anyone, right?”

“I did. I have done a lot of things also. You are too good for me but I still want you.”

“Oliver, I need to do this. Skye and I need to get away from all this chaos for a bit. We need to see my Mom. We really have to.”

“Okay, I understand you need some time off. Just come back to me. Wait a minute, let me come with you. I want to meet your mom. I want to know what you were like when you grew up. Let me go with you and discover Felicity.”

“What? You want to come with me? What about the team? QC? You’re I can’t be with anyone I could really care about?”

“The team will be fine. Walter will take care of QC and I choose you.”

“Okay, you can come meet my mom and we will go from there.”

 

End of Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a series. I wanted to explore Oliver choosing Felicity and actually trying to find out about her. Most stories have Oliver being the strong character and Felicity being the weaker but I would like to explore a different Oliver. Don't know if you will like it but I would like to give it a shot. I hope you like it.


End file.
